My New Life With A New FamilyHelp!
by Kaoru danna
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are married and Now Hinata has twins.This brings new adventures, no sleep and more mouths to feed for Sasuke.What will the genius do?All in more in this romance comedy 'My New Life With A New Family..HELP
1. My wifes Gone crazy

Koaru: Hi guys! I guess I have been slacking off.I have alot to do and school is not really helping the situation.I been around but only for a little while.I really got to say I am sorry becasue I promise a sequel to Always there and I will do it but right now Is not the time.I have to come up Ideas.But mean while...While we are waiting how about a new Try at a sasu/hina.I have been reading mostly Sasu/hina when I am around.So yea they inspired me at one.So here it goes.Please Try not flame.Enjoy.

**One Child!Or maybe TWO!**

Sasuke woke up at a tight grip and some yelling.'What is going on now.'He thought with a groan."SASUKE! ITS COMING!" Hinata screamed."Whats coming Hinata?" Hinata got in one of her moods she was havig lately."Uchiha Sasuke! This is not the time to be acting stupid.TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL OR CALL TSUNADE-SAMA! HURRY." She shoved him of the bed.He hit his head hard."Ow, goddamit Hinata what the hell is wrong with you?I married you becasue you seemed gentle and lovable but damn."Sasuke said.He really had no clue."SASUKE! I AM HAVING THE BABY! IF YOU DON'T HURRY I WILL BE REALLY PISSED OFF AND I WILL KILL YOU! DO IT NOW!" she screamed.Sasuke stared at her with his mouht open as to say "What!".Then after telling himself that she was really pregnant and that was why she looked fat he fainted."SASUKE!"Hinata screamed in pain.

Kakashi decided to go visit his old student Sasuke.He thought they could have a nice talk and lunch.He knew sasuke was married to Hinata so he bought her some flowers.After buying the flowers he went right over to Sasuke's house.Then he heard Hinata screamed.He knocked the door down and went to the room her heard Hinata.When he got there he met a very sexy Hinata.She was in her night gown and her long hair was all over the place.The way Kakashi liked it.His nose started bleeding but then he didn't want to look like a fool so he cleaned his nose but the blood kept on coming back._'Damn you Sasuke.You didn't tell me your wife was this hot in a night gown.She look even hoter pregnant.How could you do that to you sensei!' _Kakshi thought.He looked back at Hinata who was bitting her lip to stop her from screaming.But she stoped it and screamed Kakashi's name."KAKASHI!" Even worse his head grew with perverted thoughts of Hinata screaming his name in amusement.He then went to her side."PLEASE,TO THE HOSPITAL!"she said.Kakshi the carried her bridal style.Hinata shut her eyes as her grip on Kakshi tightened.'_HOLY HELL! SHE IS KILLING ME WITH HER GRIP'_He then scream like a high school gril and cried "Hinata you are hurting me!".Hinata got mad and yelled at him."YOU TRY BEING THE ONE PREGNANT AND IN PAIN.ITS EVEN WORSE BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND FAINTED WHEN YOU NEEDED HIM THE MOST.YOU JUST TRY AND IMAGIN.NOW HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!"She screamed at him.Without wanting to get her more mad, he sped up and finally got to the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade was mixing some potion together when she heard the door swing open."Dammit Shizune how many times did I told you to open the door more calmly.This is the six hundreath time you broke my door." She yelled."Sorry Tsunade-sama but Uchiha Hinata is having labor.She needs you now!" Shizune said."She also said she wouldn't have anybody eles to do it except you.So you must hurry before she breaks Kakashi's hand."Shizune said out of breath.Tsunade started running from the palace and shizune followed her."Where is Sasuke?" Godamie asked."Well it seem that he was surprise at the news and fainted.I sended Naruto to go get him.He should be In the hospital by now."Shizune said.

At last they reached the hospital.They were welcomed with a scream from Hinata."SASUKE I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THE PAIN I WILL KILL YOU!HOW DARE YOU FAINT WHILE I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY.AHHHH!".When tsunade reached the room she saw Kakshi's broken hand, a confused Sasuke and a amused Naruto.She cleared her throat as she made an entrance into the room."thank you!" Sasuke mouthed her.She noded."Every one get out except Sasuke and Kakashi go get Sakura and Shizune."Kakshi left and when he came back were the two that were sent for."Tsunade-sama!Oh dear Hinata!" Sakura said.Then Sasuke was kicked out.No I mean it he was kicked out.

* * *

"Sasuke,you have been keeping secreats from us."Kakashi said with a grin."Yea,yea!"Naruto yelled."Naruto stop screaming!I heard her scream and I think she broke my ear drums but now you too?Shut Up!What the heck do you mean I am keeping secreats from you?"He hit naruto in the head."Well for one you didn't tell use you had sex with her." Naruto said.Grinnig like a maniac."Two, you didn't say anything about her being so damn sexy in her night gown."Kakashi laughed like crazy.Naruto and Kakshi laughed together like drunk men.Sasuke blushed and folded his arms."Well you better stay away from her.This is why I make her put on My over-sized jacket so nobody would see her body.Especially that Kiba."He said cursing Kiba."What was that Sasuke?"Kiba said."What the hell you doing here dog boy?" Sasuke said pissed of.He couldn't let Kiba see his wife in her nighty.He might think that she was sexy too and then he would try and breake them up._'Over my dead body.'"_I just came to see my girlfriend.Have you seen her."Kiba was refuring to sakura.He started dating her when Sasuke and Hinata got married.Just when Sasuke was about to answer Sakura called Sasuke.

Sasuke ran into the room to see a calm Hinata.She was holding a baby and smiling sweetly."My baby"She said."Here Sasuke Hold Him."She gave him the baby.Just as soon has he held the baby boy,He started to cry."What the hell you crying for?"He screamed.Hinata glared at him.She was about to yell at him when the...The baby peeed on Sasuke's shirt."Ahh!"Sasuke screamed.Hinata laughed and Naruto and the rest came to see what Hinata was laughing at and then they joined the laughter.

Tsunade steped in with another baby."Heres your other one.She had twins." Sasuke's eyes widend._' now I have to take care of two.why me!'_ Sasuke took the boy and gave him to Hinata who was happy to hold her baby.Then He took the girl and she cozied up to him.The room was filled with ooohhh, aww,and ahhs."You guys have such a beautiful babies."Ten-ten who camed out of no where said."Yes,yes.What are you going to name them?"Neji asked happily which was freaky."Well Sasuke will name the girl and I got my baby boy.I will name him Haku.Yes Haku."Hinata smiled.Then she passed Haku around and every got to hold him."I'll name you Mikoto.After My mother."when he tried to give the baby to Naruto she started crying.Then her tried sakura,Mikoto started crying.He gave her to Hinata.The baby girl stayed for a while then started crying."Seems she only like her daddy."Kakashi said.Sasuke smiled and took the baby.

The babies finally opened there eyes.Haku had red fiery eyes.It seems he clamied the Shiringan more than the byukagan.It was opposite for the girl.She had lavender eyes."Can't wait to see what they can do."Sasuke said."Me too."Hinata said."Oh yea sasuke come over here."She said sweetly."Come closer."He did as he was told.As soon has his face was closer to hinata's She punched him."What the hell you do that for." He asked rubing his cheeks."I love you."She said as everyone laughed.

Ending theme

Koaru:I hope you guys enjoyed my attemt at humor.Please review.


	2. daddy's little girl

Koaru:Dear readers.I know Chapter one had many mistakes.Such as Kakashi's name and some letters were left of some words.I truley say I am sorry for such mistakes.But HERe goes Chapter two.Just to let you know, Hinata is 23 in this chapter,Sasuke is 24,Naruto:24,Sakura:24,Kakashi:39(well I was thinking 40 but naah that would be to old)Kiba:24 Ino:23 Neji:35 Ten-ten:25.Haku:3 Mikoto:3.Enjoy.By the way there might be a little Japanese in there ok maybe alot.

_Three years ago:The day Sasuke come with the children:_

_He had too bring the babies home.Hinata had aske him to write down what they looked like in a book.So he got Hinata's journal.'She wouldn't mind.She loves her children so much.'He thought.He then got a ball point pen.It was a beautiful pen.(I love ball point pens)He then went to the baby's room.There were four rooms in the house.Hinata and Him shared one.He gave the babies one room.'That should do until they start complaing about privacy and crap.' He sat on the floor.He was surprised to find that there was no furniture for them but it was ok with him.He wasnt going to sleep in here.Mikoto stirred in the blanket.She open her two small pretty eyes and stared at him.'She looks so KAWII!' Sasuke thought.He was even surprised by the thought.Sasuke smiled at her.He then started playing with her.He took his finger and she grabed it amazed at how big it was.Sasuke had been playing with her that he forgot to write the discription.She went back to sleep.He got the pen and wrote._

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Eyes:Lavender_

_Hair: MidnightBlue_

_Uchiha Haku_

_Eyes:fiery Red_

_Hair:Black._

**NOW!**

**Sasuke and Mikoto**

"Good morning Sasuke." Hinata said."Good morinig Hinata"Sasuke replied.Then two little angels came runing in the room."Good mornin otou-chan"Mikoto said with that cute three year old voice.She jumped on him and played with his hair." Morning to you too."He smiled at her and the got up from the bed.Mikoto followed him but she triped but luckily sasuke caught her."You and my over-sized shirts."He laughed and then carried Mikoto on his shoulders."Oi Sasuke, I don't mean to be a party pooper but I have to give her a bath." Mikoto frowned."Kaa-chan can't daddy do it?" She asked.Sasuke freaked out._'Heack no I can't do it.I am a male for goodness sake.I hope hinata doesn't say'_- "Yea sure why not?" Mikoto was so thrilled while Sasuke gave a confused smile at her."Hinata remind me to kill you later." Hinata giggled.Sasuke just noticed that his son was standing there behind his moter.They hadn't made any close contact since he was born.He was always a mama's boy.Say that around Hinata and die."Good morning Haku" Sasuke said.Haku noded with a smile."Good morning daddy"_'What! He just said good morning.He had never did before and smiled at me!'_ "Otuo-chan lets go."Mikoto said.Sasuke took her to the bathroom.He took of all her cloths with his eyes closed.Mikoto laughed playfully."Daddy you silly"She then went and jumped in the water in the bathroom casuing a big splash.Water went all over Sasuke."Mikoto!" Sasuke yelled.Mikoto got scared and when Sasuke opened his eyes he saw her eys were watery.Tears started to fall but she didn't make a sound."Sowy daddy"She said.Sasuke's face then became soft and he said "come on,Let go to the park today.How about it?" She wiped her tears with her chubby hand and nodded with a happy face.Sasuke closed his eyes and had a towell in his hands.And then a warm hand guieded him toward Mikoto's body and together they raped the towell around her.

A soft kiss came to his cheeks.He opened his eyes."You know your eyes should be open when you are giving her a bath.She could even get kidnap like that genius."Hinata laughed.Sasuke smiled.He loved seeing her laugh.He carried Mikoto out the bathroom and to her room.Haku and Mikoto had different rooms now.Once he dried her of He put on her underwere and then a uchiha Kimono.Through all of it he was blushing.He wasn't a pedophile espeially since it was his daughter but it was his first time doing this.Usually he would take care of Haku and Hinata to Mikoto.He sended Mikoto downstairs and told her to wait.He then took is bath and put on a Black shirt with pants.He didn't put his head band on his fore-head but around his arm.Hinata told him he looked good that way.

Once he made it down stairs he ate the breakfast and jetted out.He said bye to Haku and gave him a hug.He gave Hinata a kiss and a hug too.He then took Mikoto and went to the park.As they pass by the main street people wil whisper _'Such a beautiful child Sasuke has.How fatherly he his.'_ The village woman would stop and bend low and say high to little Mikoto.She would smile."Oi, Otuo-chan lets go see ojii-san"Sasuke smiled and Noded.Ojii-san was Kakashi.She would call him grandpa becasue he was old.

Koaru:there is that chapter.Enjoy.


	3. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**A Mother's Day Special!**

Hinata woke up that morning.She turn to see if Sasuke was awake.To her surprise he wasn't even there.Hinata look at her room door.She had senced somebody there.She saw two little eyes staring at her."Haku?"She said puzzled but when she called out to the creature it ran away.It seem to Hinata that she was having a dream so she went back to sleep but then a minute later she was woke up by stomping feets."HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!"Haku and Mikoto said.They each had flowers in their hands.Haku had a dandilion and Mikoto had a Daisy."Aw thanks guys."She said giving them a supreme hug that almost choke them."Where's-" She asked but was cut of by no other than Sasuke."Right here."He smirked.He had a tray with scrambled eggs orange juice a napkin fork, adn spoon.You know like thoes that you see on mothers day.Hinata's face went from happy to excited.She claped her hand together.She was just about to jump in when Sasuke said "You didn't brush your teeth."He laughed.They all laughed.

Hinata got out from the bed andwwent to the bathroom.She brushed her teeth as fast as she could.After that she went down staris and her food was waiting for her.She quickly took a bite of the eggs and spit it out._' Are they trying to kill me on mother's day or something?'_She had a sweat drop on her face and a little frown as to say "What the hell is this?".Sasuke came into the room smiling like never before.It looked good on him thought.Hinata quickly smiled."H-hey Sasuke-kun.The food taste great.Who made it?"She ask._'She only add the -kun to my name when she is nervous.Maybe it taste bad.Naa.How can? it I made it.'_ He grined in head giving himself a thumbs up.Sorta Lee like."Daddy!" Mikoto called running into the room."Yes sweatheart?"Sasuke asked puzzled."This oat meal taste bad"Mikoto said looking at him like she said nothing bad.Sasuke stared at her with a smile on his face.Then she left the room to go play with Haku.When she reached the kitchen she yelled "Daddy Haku threw up...on your new shirt"With that Sasuke started crying._'My food was that bad.'_He thought."Sorry Daddy."Haku said with a sad look on his face.Was he about to cry? Sasuke asked himself."H-hey Haku its ok.Don't cry."He gave Haku a hug."Oh yea, we have a whole day planed ahead of us but first Lets go see Kaa-chan's other surprise."He got up and carried both his children to the laundry room.

_'Oh God please don't tell me he did the laundry.How sweet.'_ Hinata thoguht._'hehe here goes my second chance.'_ Sasuke thought with a prideful smile._'I hope daddy dosn't mess up'_ The twins thought.They were wrong.He messed up...bad.All the white close ended up pink and some were just...arg I don't know how to explain how bad it was."Er...Nice try?" Hinata said."Daddy you stink at washing cloths." Mikoto said.Yea she was the agressive type.Haku just stared trying so hard not to laugh.But he failed.He laughed and then Hinata joined then they all laughed."This is the last time your doing the laundry" Hinata said between laughs.Sasuke sweat droped.

That night,Sasuke took them to a resturant.Hinata, Mikoto, and Haku had worn Uchiha Kimonos while Sasuke had worn a black suit.There was alot of oo's and ahh.They family was so beautiful.They Had alot of fun.They ate sushi and well more expensive things.Hey Sasuke was rich.That night they went home and Sat outside the backyard and watched the stars."Mommy,here is your dandilion.Make a wish."Haku said.Hinata blew on the dandilion but she didn't need to make a wish she had all she wanted already.The Kids had fell asleep after Mikoto Gave her daisy to Hinata.The kids were carried upstirs adn to bed.Hinata went in the room and sasuke fowllowed her.He surprised her with a banquet of roses.The then kissed for a long time till hinata said" sasuke maybe you should keep you job as a father."She laughed and he laughed and they went back to kissing.

Koaru:Sorry it was short.i was rushing becasue I can't miss family guy.Its already nine:02.See what I mean.I had no time for spellcheck.Please review and thanks to thoes who reviewd.God night.


	4. moma's baby boy

Koaru:i love the reviews.They were great.I know some readers are feasting for a Sasuu/Hina and you will get it in chapter five.Thats a promise.Enjoy!

_Hinata :She looked at the baby boy sleep peacfully,boy he was just adorable.His thumb found its way to his mouth."Oh I am so happy to be your mother."Hinata said excitedly.It was true.Being a mother was joy for her although she just started."You and your sister are so Kawii!You wouldn't believe what Sakura said.She said that she was jealous becasue of such beautiful babies you guys are.I can't blame her you, guys are beautiful."She said smiling like a fool.Haku started crying."Oh no, don't cry" she said as she picked him up.She started pacing back and forth.She humed softly."Roca-by baby, on the tree top,when the tree blows the baby will rock"She sang and he fell asleep.(I don't know the rest of the song.lol)She placed him back in the crib and left him alone to sleep._

**Hinata and Haku**

After Sasuke and Mikoto left, Hinata was taking Haku to go see her father.Haishi adored the boy like that was his own son.Hinata and her father had gotten along over the years.He was happy to see her come out of her shell and be a true ninja.She was no longer shy or soft like she was at her younger ages.Hinata had goten dressed in black pants and a white shirt.She then put Sasuke's over sized jacket on her body so she wouldn't show much.Not that she wanted to.Her husband forced her too.She laughed at how he looked when he told her to wear the jacket.Ever since then she wore the jacket only to reveal her body when she was home or on a mission with Sasuke.After remebering those moment she quickly dressed Haku in the same type of cloths Sasuke had worn in his acdamey days but smaller.She would had made him worn the Kimono but then what about his other shirts and pants?After dressing him up,they left the house."Mommy can we please get some ice cream?" Haku asked.Hinata laughed and smiled and said, "This early honey?" Haku nodded his head but smiled.Haku was only himself around her.He would be shy around other people except Hinata, Mikoto,Neji,Hiashi,Hanbi, and some hyugas,and also Naruto.Even around Sasuke.It worried her that he would be shy to go around Sasuke.She would ask why him later.

Haku was like Hinata junior.Shy,kind,stutters, and plays with his fingers.People thought it was so adorable.On the way to thre Hyuga mansion people would say good morning to Hinata and wave hi to Haku.He would smile and hide behind Hinata.Hinata would try and encorage him to say hi but he never did it.As soon as they reached the front gate Haku went over to the garuds.He bowed at them and the ruffled his hair and smiled at him.Haishi had been teaching him manners, not that he was rude.Haku waited for his mother till she came and went inside with her.The first person to be spotted was Hanabi.She had grown into a beautiful young lady with nice curves and a beautiful face.Haku ran over to her and gave her legs a bear hug."Hi Hanabi-onichan." Hanbi looked down rocognizing the vioce as she squeled."Hi Haku-chan!"She said excited to see him.She bend down to his level and gave him a hug."Sister,Haku is so cute in face.Wow he take after Sasuke in his features.Thank goodness he didn't come out looking like you." Hanabi joked.Hinata fumed at her sister but smiled nicely at her.She looked crazy becasue the smile was so big."You better shut up becasue I am the one who got married to the village heartthrob,or did you forget?" Hinata said noding her head while smiling like she was the champ."OH YEA!" Hanabi screamed."YEA!" Over the years Hinata and Hanabi's realationship was like any other sister.They would laugh,cry and joke together.Neji came out with his hair in pony tails.He looked horrible."Will you to keep it down?" he asked gently."Neji-nisan" Haku said.That was of coruse neji's second cousin if I am right."Why do you look like a girl?" Haku asked.Hinata and Hanabi looked over at Neji and started laughing.A little girl came running out screaming,"Daddy!daddy!Come on we have to do your hair."She had long brown hair which reached up to her waist.Her eyes were the byukagan but she looked like tenten.She looked around her."Hi Hinata-oneechan" She said.Hinata waved hi and smiled as she gave the girl a hug.She then saw Haku and gave him a hug."aww how cute" a voice whic sounded like tenten said."Mommy!" The little girl went running over to the gate to hug her mother."Hi Hana." Tenten said.The little girl went to play with Haku.Tenten looked at her husband and laughed at him."You look horrrible."She laughed."Your daughter did this to me."The adults laughed at him as he fumed but just stood there calmly."Well come on Neji,Hokage-sama wants to see us all.You too Hinata.Bring Haku."Tenten said.She draged Beji as she called out to her daughter.They waved bye and left."Hanabi is otou-chan home?" Hinata asked.Hanabi shooked her head no."Oh poor Haku wanted to see him.Haku! Grandpa is not home ok.We have to go" Haku was sad and started crying."Aw don't cry.He will be home next time."Hanabi said giving him a hug goodbye.Hinata and Haku left.

Koaru:Nothing really important happened.All will be revieled in chapter 6.Please review.


	5. MATURE! dON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE

Koaru:This whole chapter is a flash back about how sasu/hina became ok.So this is not like the present

_Sasuke,Hinata and the gang are like 16,sensei's are 28._

_**Sasuke and Hinata**_

Hinata was in a rush.She had been in the hospital for a week because the result of her last mission.Hinata hated the mission becasue well she almost died.Although since then she had gain more courage and had a feeling she was no longer the old Hinata.The mission was brutal but she defeated the guy who called himself Ranno and saved her pairs.Sasuke was one of her pairs including Naruto.over her days in the hospital she relised she didn't like Naruto anymore.She was disappointed when she saw that he almost got her killed.She was also surprised at the fact Sasuke saved her.She thought that was sweert of him.After she defeated the guy and had no energy left,Sasuke had carried her home.Her father was happy to hear she defeated a missing nin.Hinata was to deep in thought about her last mission that she didn't look at where she was going.She then bumped into a nice-chested person.She could tell it was a male.She rubed on his chest not afraid of who ever it was,even if the guy was old.She was so perverted."a-h-h-Hinata"The guy stammered she looked up to see a blushing Sasuke."Oh, I am sorry Sasuke.Are you ok?You look sick."She asked.Usually Naruto would have asked her that when she blushed so much but I guess not today."I-I am fine...um can you stop rubbing on my chest?"He asked still stamerring.Hinata smiled at him and teased him some more.Who knew she had it in her,this Hinata.She then gave him a playful punch and said "Thanks Sasuke for helping me out and all.Tsunade-sama wants to see us.Ja, Sasuke."Hinata then ran off.Sasuke stood there and watch her go.

* * *

_'Did she just rubed on my chest.Oh my goodness.I-I didn't know thats what she had under that jacket.Her body is so thin.She didn't even stuttered.Was I blushing?Damn that crush I have on her.'_ He thought.It was true, ever since they were little.She never knew him but he knew her.He liked her becasue she was difficult and different.That was what he wanted in a girl.Difficult and different.He was really happy when he got to carry her on a his last mission.He had been even visiting her secreatly while she was in the! hospital.Sasuke turned around and made his way to the Hokage tower.He quickly hurried and made it to the tower.When he got there, Hinata wasn't there."Sasuke-Kun!" An annpying pink haired girl screamed along side with another blond.They both fought over him as Sasuke just moved away from them.He hated it when girls fought over him.Tsunde cleared her voice and the fighting stoped."We-" She was inturrupted by a opened door to see a smiling Hyuga there.The Hyuga looked for Sasuke and ran over to him and pated him on the back.Sasuke blushed, as every guy in the room stared at her.She was wearing a tube-top with a skirt that barely covered her croch.She then looked at the innocently and said "what?" What her eyes all big like she was about to cry.The guys all had nose bleeds as Hinata moved out of there way while they were fainting.Sasuke took of his jacket and gave it to her.Still blushing.She put on the over sized jacket with a mad face.If she hadn't like sasuke she would have told him no.Oh I forgot to mension she liked Sasuke.That whole week after she discovered that She didn't like Naruto,She had found new intrest in Sasuke."Geeze,Hinata,I know you said you were coming in with a change but I didn't think like this."Tsunade said shaking her head."Well at least dad told me I could be myself and live in my own apartment.Now I don't have to do anything he says cause I am free."She said smiling. 

Sakura was glaring at Hinata._'Did my Sasuke-kun give her his jacket?That whore.'_ She thoguht.Hinata turned around and noticed Sakura glaring at her.There was still the nice Hinata so she took of the Jacket and Threw it at Sakura."I am going home, Tsunade-sama.I still gotta get settled in.Maybe you can send someone to give me the task.Ja"She raised her hands and then left."Give me back my jacket." Sasuke snatched from Sakura as Tsunade laughed at the action.

Sasuke then woke up Naruto."Hey, Sasuke I had a dream that Hinata came in a tube-top with a mini-skirt.What a dream."Naruto said laughing.Sasuke hit naruto's head."Baka,You wern't dreaming it was true." He said."NANI!" Naruto yelled while waking the rest of the guys up.After the settled down Tsunade explaned everything.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her new house well apartment thinking about when she left the Hyugas forever,At last her father excepted her but she didn't want more stress becasue he would put more stress on her knowing that she could defeat a missing nin.She sighed.She heard the door bell ring and went to answer it.Sasuke.She ran to hug him.._What are you doing Hinata?What is up with you?'_ She thought."H-Hinata." Sasuke again stuttered.She got of him and smiled.Sasuke scoped her.'_DAMN! Wow,I-I get front row seats to her in her night gown.I am such a perv"_ He thought."See something you like?" She asked smirking.But this was all Sasuke's imagination."Come in" was simply all she said."Whats up with you?You hit your head or something.What makes you think you can hug me anytime you feel.You are such a whore."Sasuke said brutaly,He didn't mean too, but he had to smack some sence back into her.Sasuke expected Hinata to cry but instead she walked up to him and whispered in his ears,"You know you like it." It sended a chill down Sasuke spine.He watched her rub her breast on him.He blushed really,Really hard.Sasuke was moving back and back till he fell over her couch."How d-do you have a c-couch next t-t-to your door."He said."Oh I have my reasons." She said smirking.Her face was close to his."I just want to be free sasuke." She then touched his lip with hers.Sasuke gave in to her and started kissing her back.There tounges met as they started exploring each others mouth.Sasuke sat up still kissing her.She moaned as she felt his hand creep up to her Breast.He started rubing it making Hinata moan."S-s-sasuke"She said as he took of the top part of th night gown and started sucking on her breast."Sasuke!" She screamed."Sasuke WAKE UP!" He heard a male voice screaming.He opened his eyes to see naruto jumping up and down.He saw Hinata looking at him.She was really beautiful.He got up from the bed and walked over to her and huged her."From now on,I clame you as my girl-friend.No one but me will have you" He said.She just noded as Naruto stared at them. 

Later:As you may know, the two fell in love and Had beautful babies.

Koaru:I hate this chapter.Its stinks to me.I don't think this was really romance.I am sorry if thisis not what you guys wanted.Review.Sorry about the lemon if you don't like the idea.


	6. New relation ship and New family members

Koaru:I am still ashamed of my last chapter.( .Well I hope you guys liked this one.

Mission, Love.

Hinata, and Haku were almost there at the Hokage tower.Hinata carried Haku to speed up the pace.As soon as the reached the Hokage people started running to carry Haku from Hinata, but she wouldn't let go.She just wouldn't let go of her baby.Naruto came into the room smiling as usuall.Haku saw his "uncle" and let go of Hinata's hand."H-Haku!" Hinata yelled.She then followed him and saw him in the hand of her ex lover.Yes Before Hinata married Sasuke, after breaking up, Naruto had dated Hinata, but we are humans and we get jealous so Sasuke took back his property."Hey Naruto." Hinata said with a smile."Hey Hinata." Sasuke came barging in with Mikoto on his shoulders.Seems she was having the ride of her life.For Sasuke, he went fast becasue he senced his wife with another man."Daddy! Why did you stop?" Mikoto whined."Uh...traffic jam?" He said not sure of what to tell her."Oh...Hiii Mom!"She screamed across the room.Hinata turned her head from where it was."Hi Mikoto-chan" She waved and ran over to Sasuke.He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him.Naruto came over to the love birds with Haku who seems to be satisfied with Naruto."You mind if I give him a soldier pill?" He asked not knowing what he just said was the dumbst thing in the world.Hinata and Sasuke glared up at him."Are you stupid Naruto!"Sasuke yelled.Hinata looked like she was about to kill him.Naruto saw the way Hinata looked at him and grined."I like it when you get mad, It looks sexy" He said flirting with a **_married_** woman.Hinata blushed at the comment,sure she didn't like him or love him but she blushed whenever he flirted with her...it just seemed normal to her.Sasuke on the other hand fumed.He took Haku from Naruto and put him down on the floor and then he punched Naruto really, really hard."How many times did I tell you not to flirt with my **_wife_**" He said yelling.Everybody stared at him and then he turned his head and yelled "What the hell are you looking at!" Everybody turned around.Hinata then punch him, and he was about to punch back when Neji went jyuken on him."Ow!" Mikoto watched her father fall to the ground and she yelled "Daddy!" She then ran over to Neji and kick him his leg."Holy Sh-" Ten-ten covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence."Mikoto apologise!(?)" Hinata yelled."But mommy he hurted daddy."Hinata put her serious face on."Mikoto!" Hinata yelled softly makiong sure she wouldn't make Mikoto cry."But Mommy!" The young princess cried out.Hinata gave up.Only Sasuke could handle her.Sasuke sat up and pulled his daughter close to him.He faked laughed and said " It was just a joke sweetheart." Then he pulled her down and whispered this into her ears, "Good Job." They both laughed and giggled until they were interupted by Tsunade.She cleared her throat meaning she was ready to start the confrence.

"CAN YOU UCHIHAS SETTLE DOWN!"Tsunade yelled directly at Sasuke and Mikoto.They instantly became quiet.Hinata laughed at the two which was very childish of her.Tsunade then glared at Hinata."Sorry" She said.Over the years when Hinata became a mother Tsunade had been like a mother to her and a grandmother to Hinata's children."Anyways as some of you may know there is a couple festival coming up for couples like Hinata and Sasuke,Sakura and Kiba,Tenten Neji.Naruto and Ino are the only one left who has no date."She said not looking them in the faces."Aw well look at that I can't do the mission.Well you guys have fun"Ino said making her way to the door."Ino I hope you know you are going to be partnered with Naruto."Tsunade said before she left the room."NANI!" Naruto and Ino yelled."I don't wanna work with him/Her" They said again.They both growled."Why do I have to work with this Idiot."Ino said."Hey, I am an attractive idiot.You think I want to work with _someone like you._"Naruto said.Seems that he had got the last word becasue she went running out of the office without stoping.Tsunade sighed.Haku was scaning the whole situataion."I think you should say sorry Naruto-ni-san.My mommy says when you make someone cry you should say sorry." Haku said.Hinata and Sasuke smiled at their son.He was really smart.

Naruto sighed He got up and pated Haku on his head."Good boy, you mom has taught you right" Naruto said.He then made his way to the door."I'll come back later old woman."Before she could say anything he was already out of the room.."Anyways you guys are there at the vestival to watch the couple.It should be easy for a couple of jonin,I am sending you on this mission together because the client thinks she and her Husband need alot of protection.She is very peranoid but we are getting paied good money so do your best.You guys will be prtecting them from a famous guy,who's name I have forgotten but hes really strong and he has followers.Fighting them is like fighting two Jonin put togther.So On the night of the festival you guys will be wearing Kimonos.No Hinata you cannot wear the Uchiha Kimono becasue then they would relize who you are and the plan will be ruiened.So any questions?No then Ok.See you guys two days from now."Neji,Tenten and Hana were about to leave when Tsunade said."I want the ladies to be wearing mask like the one Kakashi has. and I want my gentle man to look different than they usually look.Thats all"Then they left.

_**Naruto and Ino**_

Naruto was looking for Ino all over the place.He couldn't find her.Why was she being so difficult.Then he heard weeping.He sneaked over the bush and There was Ino,crying her heart out about loosing Shikamaru."He even said the same thing about me.Why am I like this?" She said inbetween sobs.Naruto sighed it was true.Three months ago beside Hinata and Sasuke,Shikamaru and Ino were Konoha's second favorite couple.They seem Like they were really happy but they were having problems so Shikamaru left her and Went to Suna for Temari.(JERK!)Ino cried her heart out and Naruto felt her pain.He was lonly to.He had nobody to look forward to each day.He got out from where he was hiding and went over to Ino."H-hey" He said nervously.Not wanting him to see her cry Ino ducked her head."What do you want" She said trying to clear her voice.He sat down beside her."I am sorry.Didn't mean to offend you."She turned her body to the left side so she wouldn't see his face.He moved closer to her and taped her back.She turn to look at him, he was smiling with his eyes closed and his hands were close together like he had something in them.She pulled his hand apart and inside were roses.She seemed really surprise."How'ed you do that?" She asked."Come,Let me show you."She stood up and went over to him."Onfortunatly" she triped over a rock and fell right on top of him.She giggled and he laughed.Then they opened there eyes.They stared deeply into each others eyes._'Naruto...Your so sad'_ Ino thought.'_Ino'_ was all Naruto thought.There lips was 9 in.All Naruto had to do was close it in with 10.(Something I got from hitched).Naruto moved closer and had made the moment turn into a kiss.He kissed her softly.He liked the taste of her lips.Tasted like his favorite ramen( ).Ino was surprise when he kissed her but she let him.They were in the same position for two minutes until Ino broke it of."Sorry" Naruto said sad that it was over."You look sad that I stoped." Ino gigled punching him softly."Thats casue I am." Naruto winked.He was such a player.'_Naruto looks handsome'_ She stood up and helped him up.They made there way back to the tower.Naruto had his arm around Ino and her head was leaned on his shoulder.

_**Now Back To The Stars Of Our Show!**_

Mikoto was running from Sasuke.They were playing catch,just not with a ball.You know what I mean.She wasn't looking where she was going she triped.She would have fall head first but once again Sasuke caught her.He stood her up and bend down on his knee.He then taped her nose and said "Gotcha"Mikoto giggled.But then out of no where her eyes changed.There was a little dot and one swirl, her pupil was still lavender and it seemed like she had activated her "byakagan/Sharingan" (I have no idea what to call it but I'll just use gentle wheel.You know becasue Hinata as Gentle fist and Sasuke and is brother has thoes wheels in there eyes.)"Daddy, There something over there in the bushes."Mikoto said.She blinked and her eyes went back to its normal color._'hmph,Intresting.'_ Sasuke thought.He went over to the bushes and she was right.Something was in the bushes.Two small puppies lay on top of each other sleeping.Sasuke sighed.This was bad.They were going to ask him to keep the animals.Mikoto,and Hinata with the sleeping Haku came over."Aw daddy can we keep em' please!" He grunted."Please Daddy." He then sighed.This was to much work for him."We can only keep them if nobody claims them." Hinata smiled at her husband.(How sweet.Our little Sasuke is soft as a bunny!)Haku woke up.His eyes were just like Mikoto when she activated her "gentle Wheel".He then spoke in his mother's ears "Nobody owns them.I can tell becasue of my eyes" Hinata was surprise she had seen HIs eyes changed too."Sasuke nobody owns them.Let keep them." She trusted her son.

The puppies then woke up like it was their qu.They were golden Retrivers.(don't ask why.I don't know.)There was a girl and a boy.Hinata put Haku down and He went over to the girl.She was his size almost.Haku could tell it was a girl becasue it had a red bow and the boy had a blue bow.The boy seemed to like Mikoto and he went over a and she huged him and licked her face.She was so happy."Mommy, lets call him Haru.Baa-chan said it means spring and I like spring."Hinata just smiled and nodded."What about you Haku." Sasuke asked."I want to call her Hana.Blossom." Wow.They sure did know how to pick name.The Uchiha went home with there new pets._'Damn,I better not have to walk them'_ Sasuke thought.

Ending theme

Koaru: I Can't wait for reviews.It took me a while to write this but now I got it.Please review and I Hope you enjoyed the story.Sorry about the fact I Didn't know what to call Ther childrens eyes and you know I Thought it would be cute if they had pets so I put some dogs in there.i was Thinking about one but...ehh watever.Please review.

What I noticed.

Haku: Hinata and Hana.Two girls.He really like girls huh.At least we know he won't be gay.No offence

Mikoto: Sasuke and Haru.Two boys.Like Boys.lol.


	7. A very sad letter

**Dear readers: I am still working on Chapter seven but becasue of school work and all I have to delay.Don't blame me, blame my teachers.They suck...ahem..as soon as I am done with my projects or maybe on the weekends i will get back to the story as fast as possible.Please try to understand.Its all the teacher's fault .Blame it on them.I know some might be dissapointed and i know how that feels but please work with me for now and i will make sure the chapter gets posted.**

**-_Koaru-chan _**

**_p.s:I won't come back to the story in like months or years.lol.I probly post by sunday or so._**


	8. Here is the chapter

Koaru:I just wanted to thank all of thoes people that reviewed.

**Vaeria146012 thanks for reviewing.I decided to just post this chapter right now(just for you).So there might be some mistakes becasue i was probly rushing.**

**My Husband and his new Makeover.**

It was really late by the time the Uchihas got home.Haku ran up stairs with Hana following him.Mikoto had fallen asleep in Hinata's arm.Sasuke had held Haku's hand while holding the the Mikoto's dog with his arm.Hana was walking beside Haku.Hinata took Mikoto up to her room and Sasuke followed her.He put the dog down on the carpet and went and got two baskets from the laundry room.He then put a blanket and folded it into the basket.It was a small bed for the dog.He took the retriver and placed it in the basket as th dog made itself comfortable.Then Sasuke made his way to Haku's room.Haku and the dog had already made them selves comfortable on Haku's bed.The little boy seems to be happy.Sasuke left the room and went to join Hinata in the living room.She was watching T.V and she looked stressed."Whats wrong Hinata?" he asked worried.He sat next to her and put her head on his shoulder."Hey Sasuke, you know when Tsunade-sama said she wanted you men to look _different_?" Hinata said with a evil grin."Y-yea" Sasuke said nervouisly."Well we are going to the barber shop tomorrow to cut you hair! Dosn't that sound fun?" She laughed giving him a soft punch on the arm."No" Sasuke said with a quick answer."Aww come on Sasuke.We will just cut of a little bit." Hinata said with a puppy face.Sasuke might not seem like the type who loves his hair but the dude loves his hair.He combs it evey morning seacretly while Hinata and the children were still sleeping."Please?" Hinata said.

**Next morning.**

"Just becasue I agreed dosn't mean I like the idea."Sasuke frowned.Hinata smiled as she picked up the phone and dailed Moegi's number."Hello? Hi Moegi.You think you can baby sit Haku and Mikoto?You can! Thats great.Bye"Hinata hung up the phone and smiled at Sasuke.Haku and Mikoto along with the dogs came running in the living room."Hi mommy! Where you going?" Haku said noticing his mom dressed in a Jonin jacket along with his dad.Hinata ben low and put her hand on Haku's short hair."Were going to the barber shop." She smiled at him with her eyes close."Oh" Haku smiled."Can I come?" He asked.Hinata frowned."I'm sorry baby, but you can't we will only be gone for a second- or two." Haku frowned his eyes swealing up with tears.Just before Hinata was about to comfort him the door bell rang.Hinata opened the door and Moegi was standind there.She had on black caprise (?) and a Kimono that reach her waist.It was black too.She looked nice.Her hair was down with the bangs coming front and the back was held in a pony tail."Good morning Hinata-sama."Moegi bowed to Hinata"Good morning Sasuke-kun" She grined.Hinata didn't say anything.It was just a crush and Sasuke wasn't a pedophile...right?Sasuke just groaned.He still couldn't believe he was cutting his beautiful hair."Well anyways, the food is in the fridge.They have to eat the vegetables with the rice.Well be gone for an hour at least.Take good care of them." Hinata said has she huged Haku and Mikoto.Sasuke ruffled there hair and said good bye.As they left they heard Haku crying.Hinata frowned when she heard him cry.What would he do if she was sent away on a one-month mission? Sasuke saw her frown and told her it was ok."You better put on a smile.I am cutting my hair for you" Sasuke said.Hinata grined.It was so easy to make him say yes.

**Flash Back.**

_"Sasuke please?" Hinata said with a puppy face...he wasn't falling for it.Hinata inched closer to his face and whispered in his ears "please".She was getting somewhere because he started to blush.She then meet him face to face.They were very close.If any of them were to move the would end up kissing.Sasuke moved,trying to kiss her.Just when he was about to score she moved away."I am not kiss-" she was cut of with a kiss on her cheeks."Sasuke Please!" Sasuke smirked.He was so smooth."No way budy." Hinata then had the perfect idea."Fine, Do not talk to me until you decide to cut your hair." 'Aw man not the silent treatment' Sasuke hated the silent treatment his wife gave him.I mean come on.She wouldn't talk to him, kiss him, have sex with him, COOK for him and Sasuke loved her food.It was like hell.If it was any other person he would have just let it be the silent treatment...wait dosn't he always ignore people besides his wife and family?Hinata got up from the couch and was going up the stairs until Sasuke said "Fine.My goodness.Women these days" He said mad that he had let her win."Yay!" Hinata ran by his side and gave him a kiss.He smirked.Hey whats better, the food your wife makes or your hair.You hair grows back, but your wife might not always be there to cook._

**End Flash Back.**

They made it to the the barber.It was one of Konoha's best barber shop.It was was expensive but not something Sasuke couldn't handle.It was called "Konoha's Best" They entered the shop."Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" The Barber siad polietly."Yea whatever Ranma" Sasuke smirked.He was use to coming to this place ever since he was little."You caught me there Sasuke" The old man said.He then made his way over to Hinata."Why Hello beautful" He said kissing her hands.Hinata giggled."Get of my wife old man." Sasuke barked .Ranma laughed."What will it be today?" Hinata steped up."He's cutting his hair." Ranma looked at Sasuke surprised."Excuse us" Ranma pulled Sasuke to the side."Your cutting your hair?" Sasuke nodded sadly."She got you hooked." Ranma laughed at him.Ranma led Sasuke to his special seat."If it comes out bad..I don't know you." Ranma joked."I never knew you anyways...old man" Sasuke smirked."What will it be lady Hinata?"Ranma asked loking at her.She had to think.Sasuke did love his hair...cutting it would be like cutting her hair..."Ok..I change my mind.I want you to comb it to the side.Make bangs on top of his fore-head short and just comb the back down." Hinata said unsure of what she just said.(There this picture that includes sasuke,naruto and sakura and sasuke had his hair down like the way i tried to explane it and he was wearing a blue and white kimono while sakura had a pink one and naruto's hair was spiked.Its really pretty and i wish you guys can see it.)

Ranma saw what she was talking about and made it happen.Hinata waited impatiently at the chair near the door as Sasuke fixed his hair.After 30 minutes of waiting (Hinata didn't understand why it took that long) Sasuke came to the room were she was in.He taped on her back.Hinata turned around to see an unfamilliar face."I'm married." She blushed._'Hes cute...wait I'm married...yes married' _Ssauke grined at her."I know because your my wife..silly.Its me sasuke." Sasuke said grining."S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata blushed extra hard."You were right, I don't look bad at all, if it makes you blush that hard."He said.He paied Ranma who smiled at him and they left.People were talking about him.They taught Hinata was having an affair.Women even followed him."Can you Stop following me and my Husband!" Hinata screamed."You married to Sasuke-kun.Are you having an affair?" One said."That is Sasuke!" Hinata said.Every body gasped."Sasuke you are so handsome."Another said.Hinata did a jutsu that made her and Sasuke disappear."No fair.."They screamed.Hinata was jealous.How dear they! Sasuke liked it when Hinata was jealous."No need to be jealous.I am married to you...remember."He gave her a kiss and the went home.'_stupid women.Better stay away from my husband.'_

When they got home, Haku ran to the door and huged Hinata's legs."Mommy!" He screamed happliy."Haku!" Hinata screamed huging him."Wheres Mikoto and Moegi?" Hinata asked her son."Mikoto is sleeping." Moegi said."Thanks for baby sitting."Hinata handed over a some money and Meogi bowed and left."By Sasuke-kun" She said blushing.Haku stared at Sasuke.He looked confused."Daddy?" He said.Sasuke smiled."Yes?" Haku ran and gave him a hug.Sasuke was surprise at this.Haku wasn't the type to do such a thing to him.Sasuke picked him up and ruffled his hair.They look so much alike especially with Sasuke's new hair style.Haku had the same type of hair style except in black.They family was so cute.

Koaru:I hoped you guys enjoyed.I gotta go to school now.


	9. I am PISSED ofThe stupid link 1

Koaru:Hello!I have good news.Well You remember the projects and stuff i told you about?Well I am done.So don't worry.I might not post like every week or so becasue i still have school.No I am not ending the story **_anytime_** soon...so don't think about that now.

**Fashion show**

"Sasuke,I am going to Ino's.Don't forget to take Haku and Mikoto with you to Tsunade.I'll see you later Sasuke-koi" Hinata said as she gave Sasuke a kiss along with the children who were sleeping.She closed the door gently and left.Sasuke sighed.'_How come I have to take them!'_ He thought.'_Shikamaru was right.Women are troublesome.'_

Sasuke went up the stairs leaving the sleeping children down stairs to take his bath.After taking his bath, he woke Haku up and gave him a bath.He dressed his little twin (since they looked so much alike) in a traditional Uchiha Kimono.He combed his son's hair down since it was a bit messy.He then gave the boy some vegetables and placed him at the kitchen table where the family ate.Haku sat there quietly has he watched his father get Mikoto ready.After dressing Mikoto in the Kimono Hinata had worn as a child (you know,when naruto and neji were having a fight and then there was flash back about three year old Hinata.) Mikoto joined Haku at the table and ate."Haku wheres mommy?"Mikoto asked her little brother."I dunno." He told her.They went back to eating .Sasuke was watching them.He like they way they were quiet but he was worried that they were quiet.Was that suppose to happen?Sasuke came into the room.He was wearing the Kimono Tsunade had given him.He hated it.It wasn't his type of Kimono.It was like the type Himura Kenshin would wear but in White and blue."DADDY!" Mikoto screamed as she went and huged him."Hey!" He said cheerfully."Wheres mommy?" Mikoto asked."Mommy went to Ino's house,she is going to meet us at baa-chans tower.So lets go Meet her." He said.They put on there sandles and left the house.Not wanting to be noticed by anybody Sasuke sped up his pace with his children in his hands."weeeeee!" Mikoto yelled as Haku's eyes sparkled with excitment.Sasuke did all type of tricks while jumping on the tree.He fliped he spun you guessed it.The children were having so much fun they didn't want ti to stop.But sadly it did."Can we do that again?" Mikoto asked.Haku nooded."Sadly no."Sasuke said.He sixed their hair since it was a mess again and then they entered the tower.

"What took you so long Uchiha"Neji said."I am only late by a minute." Sasuke said."AHEM!"Tsunade said."WHAT!" The two males yell."Don't yell at me." Tsunade said and started arguing along with them.Kiba and Naruto just watched as they got some pop corn and sat on a chair."You know this is very intresting don't you think Kiba?" Naruto said."Yes..yes.Hey Mikoto,Haku come join us." Kiba said Mikoto ran to her "Uncles" She sat beside Kiba has Haku took a seat next to Naruto.Haku taped on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto turned around with a wide grin "yes?" He said kindly."Did you apologize to Ino-nee-chan?" He mumbled but Naruto heard him and blushed a little remebering what happen when he said sorry to her."Yea..I did and she said it was ok." He grined wider.Haku smiled, well it looked like one of Sasuke's smirks but I think when sasuke smirks hes smiling.(don't ask why)Ten-Ten stood on the window frame."Isn't that stupid? A bunch of old man figting..including the Hokage.How shameful."She said.All eyes turned to her.Sasuke and Tsunade glared at her."I am not a Old Man" Tsunade said."Shut up" Sasuke said."Did you just tell my wife to shut up Uchiha" Neji glared."Are you death?" Sasuke said smirking and glaring at the same time."Why You!" They started arguing again and for some reason Tsunade joined them.Ten-ten joined the rest on the couch.She wasn't going to stop it.Hinata would do the job when she came."Ten-ten-one-chan I like your Kimono and you look really pretty today." Mikoto smiled.Tenten looked at her self and then smiled."Thank you honey." Tenten was wearing a black and red kimono.It was the same color has Neji's.It wasn't like the long Kimono that was worn by ladies of all ages.It was like one of the short kimono that reached up to your knee.It made her seem younger than 25.She looked 18.Of course becasue of the figting Neji didn't notice how beautiful she looked.He hadn't even seen her in three days and you would think he would notice her.And he was suppose to be sharp...not.But yea the kimono was for young people for speacial ocasions like first dates and all.Her sandals were of course black.With a red line in the middle as the shoe laces were red.I'll give more info later.(I will show you guys the link for the sasuke picture I was talking about and then you will see the sandals I am talking about on Sakura's feet. thats almost they type of Kimono Tenten is wearing the one sakura has on. )barged in the Tower.She was mad.Ino and Sakura came right behind her.Eyes were on Hinata.She glared at the three who were fighting.They stoped there fighting imediatley meaning that wern't going to fight anymore."Er...sweet heart are you ok?" Sasuke asked.Hinata glared at Sasuke."Am I Ok?THATS WHAT YOU ASK ME?.DO I LOOK OK? SOME OLD DUDE JUST TOUCHED ME ON MY BUTT AND HE WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME!DO I LOOK OK?"Hinata yelled.Haku started crying.Hinata looked scary to him."WHO THE HELL IS CRYING?I SHOULD BE CRYING!" she said has she turn her head to see Haku crying."H-Haku." She said stuned at her behavior.He ran behind Sasuke still crying.Sasuke picked him up."Its ok Champ." He said as he rubed the back of his son.(aww how nice of sasuke.I make hinata occ huh?sorry)

Once everyone calmed down.They Took a seat on the free chairs.Haku wouldn't allow Sasuke to sit next to Hinata.She really scared him.Hinata was about to burst into tears but then Mikoto sat on her lap whiched cheered her up.At least not all of her children hated her."Anyways, lets see what we look like."Tsunade said

**Team 1:**

**TenTen**-Black and red Kimono.(Remeber its almost like sakura's in the picture just a differ in the color.)And black and red Sandle.Her hair was out and she had her bangs covering her forhead.

**Neji**: Same color has TenTen but His Kimono is like sasuke's in the picture.He wearing His black sandles.His here is out.He dosn't look to different his hair his out like in the manga when Naruto returns after the three year training.Tsunade Did some type of gen-jutsu so his eyes wouldn't seem like it was the byakugan.Se had done the same for Hinata.He looks alot more handsome than he look.(you should see him in my head.lol)

**Team Two:**

**Ino**:Orange and black Kimono.Also same as Sakura's but shorter.Like 2 inches below her croch.Her hair is like when she was little and she was friends with Sakura.

She looks really horish but pretty.She has on white sandles.Like the one you see in the picture.

**Naruto:**Black and Orange Kimono like Sasuke (as in the type of design) or should I say Himura Ken. His hair looks like yondamie and he looks pretty handsome himself.He has on white sandles.

**Team Three:**

**Sakura**:She looks exzactly thr way she looks in that picture.

**Kiba**:He is wearing a Black and White Kimono like Neji's and white sandles.He didn't like the fact he was going to be wearing pink.

**Team four:**

**Sasuke**: You know what he looks like.If you don't just read the top and last chapter.

**Hinata**: She looks like Sasuke's mom but her hair shoulder lenght.She has a Blue and White Kimono like ino but her's up to her knee.She looks like a bad ass angel.lol

They looked good and the mission was about to start.

Koaru:It took me a long time to write and theres probally billions of mistake.I am doing this at 1:22 am in the morning.Lol.I am sorry if there alot of mistakes.please tell me of you don't see the link and i'll show it to you.ARRGGG! THIS IS fustrating.The link won't show.Ok guys just cheack on my profile for the link if you don't see that then tell and give me your email adress and i will send it to you.


	10. The power of Team work

Koaru: Why hello! well I havn't update in a while...but since today is friday and i have nothing to do I will write it.well i HAven't been getting reviwes that much...please i only write this story to get your opinion so if you stop then i will stop.well enjoy.p.s Most of the moves were made up.

Mom Knows Best

The Jonin were jumping on the tree going to there destination.Hinata was behind all of the rest still worried about what she said or should I say yelled to Haku._'Haku,I am sorry'_ She said in her head.She tried to apologize to him but he just wouldn't hear it.He was stubborn as Sasuke when he got cranky.Sasuke saw his wife fall behind and he went to join her."Hinata you ok?" he asked."Yea, great" she said."No your not.Don't worry he'll forgive you soon, I promise and I know becasue he loves you more than anything in the world.So don't wory about it."Hinata gave a tiny weak smile."Thanks" She said."Oh , stay consentrated, wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we?"he smirked making Hinata look up with a big smile."Don't worry, I don't need my husband coming to my every rescue, everybody knows that I am stronger"It was almost true,Hinata and were almost on the same l.v.ls in fighting skills,thanks to Sasuke's training but he didn't teach her everything.They went back to join the group.

"Heads up guys,We reached Kazuki's place.Yahoo!" Kiba said jumping down from the tree.When he was just about to land a huge beast jumped under him and caught him.Kiba pulled him to stop like he was a horse."Great jump Akamaru" Akamaru barked.His voice echoed through the whole forest."Maybe you guys should keep it down" A sweet voice said."Who are you?" Naruto and Ino asked."My name is Cho, Ibuki" She smiled._'butterfly breath?'_ Sasuke taught,'_intresting name'_.To Sasuke, the name was important becasue this clan was one of the greatest clan,Third in ranking after the Uchiha and Hyuga.But the clan was destroyed.Sasuke was suppose to marry a mistress from the clan but it never happen becasue his parent never signed the arrangement before they had to marry so now he's marry to Hyuga, Hinata, A.K.A. Uchiha, Hinata.(Cho Ibuki means Butterfly breath)"Who are you, if I may ask?" She asked and pushed her glasses to her face.She was tall and thin and had baby blue eyes.She had black, shoulder lenght hair.She was wearing a plain green Kimono.Naruto grined."My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said.Ibuki smiled and noded to the next person."My Name is Hyuga TenTen, and This is my husband Hyuga Neji." Neji noded and TenTen smiled."Nice to meet you.You must be one of the Hyuga I heard of, yes the Prodigy."Neji smirked and TenTen rolled her eyes."My Name is Inuzuka Kiba and My trusty Sidekick Akamaru,oh and my beautiful soulmate Haruno Sakura!" He grined."Kiba, your just as loud as Naruto and Akamaru.Has he said I am Haruno Sakura."Sakura said with a smile."Yamanaka Ino is my name.I've seen you around my shop" Ibuki noded and greeted Ino.It was now down to Sasuke and Hinata."My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and my wi-" Hinata cut him of." I can talk for myself Sasuke! Anyways My name is Uchiha Hinata." Hinata said."So your the famous Uchiha couple I keep hearing about." Hinata grined proudly as Sasuke just frowned a lazy frown..so Shikamaru like Ino taught."We are the Konoha ninja that was sent to escort a lady and her husband name Ayama Kazuki and Nano Kazuki to the couple fesitival."Neji said.Ibuki gasped as she bowed her head."I am sorry for my rudeness.I am Master Ayama's assistant.We have been waiting for you.Please follow me."Ibuki led them to the main room.She bowed her head at woman and sat on the mat."The ninjas that were sent from Konoha has arrived." She said.Nano Kazuki turned her head.She was 35 while her husband was 39.They sounded much older..back to the story."At last! The festival is about to start we must get going!" She called her huband.The ladies pulled the mask to cover there nose and mouth.They group spilted up.Sasuke,Hinata,Sakura,Kiba, Neji and TenTen left only leaving Ino and Naruto."We will be your guards for right now."Naruto with a reassured smile.The kazukis noded."Thank you."Ayama said and they left.

Everything was going well.Until They came."HAHAHAHA!" A man cackled.The people that were at the festival stop what they were doing.The man was terrifying.They ran scared but not all got away."I hate you people and your soulmates.If I can't be happy no one can!" He look at The Kazuki and went over to them."HEHEHA.I got a surprise for you Nano "He said." Genji stop this now"Ayama said blocking the guy from his wife.Genji looked at Ayama with pure hatred."You know she could have been my wife, but you TOOK MY ONLY LOVE FROM ME!"He said and then he attacked him.Ayama expecting to get hit didn't.He opened his Eyes to see Naruto and Ino blocking the attack.Ino quickly went to protect Nano."Oh? You have ninjas at your side?It makes me sick when you rich people get everything!" He went foword and Attacked Naruto.Naruto took the hit hard, his eyes buggiling(popping) out and blood coming out his mouth.Genji waist no time to attack the rest.Once he finished he landed on the floor satisfied.When he turned his head he closed his eyes and smirked."So much for ninjas huh?" but then he heard a poof and opened his eyes to see bricks "Replacemnt jutsu!"He yelled."Ha! you Have to do better than that.I am not known as Uzu-" Naruto was cut of by Ino."Idiot your not suppose to tell him who you are.It might foil or plans!" She whispered."Where The HELL ARE YOU!"Genji yelled mad."Up here "Naruto said" Maybe behind you or..." Naruto came from under the ground! Naruto tried punching him but Genji smirked.He caught the punch.Seeing that this was her chance Ino use Shinranshin no Jutsu ( the one when she goes into somebodys mind) and went inside Genji's mind.But hes mind wasn't able to be hacked.

His mind was locked.Inside was a demon a small one but powerful.What Ino saw scared her.She went closer and closer hypnotized by the demon's beauty but as soon as she was right in front of the cage .The Deamon barked at her and it seems to her the it bit her.She screamed.The thing was just an illusion.She was mentally hurt.She screamed as she went back into her mind and fainted.

**SUNA**

Shikamaru opened his eye and mummered "Ino"

**BACK TO KONOHA**

Ino's body fell from the tree.Hinata quickly moved from her hiding spot to catch her friend.Hinata looked at her friend with a worried look.Blood was coming from her mouth at the edge and her head was scarpe.Hinata activated her byukagan to examine Ino's body.There was a few broken bones and nothing serious.Hinata made a hand seal to heal some of the injuries.She fixed a few broken bones but that was all.Hinata was so consentrated on Ino that she didn't notice when Genji was runing to attack her.She noticed it when a few shadows surrounded her.It was Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Kiba,and Tenten."Naruto where are the escorts?" Neji asked."My clones sent them home but my other clones are disguised as them so this dude will think its them." Naruto said.He looked at the back bottom of him.Ino was lying on the floor on Hinata lap."Damn! Hinata is she ok?" Hinata frowned."I am afraid not.She was mentaly hurt by the guy.I don't know how to heal that."Naruto grited his teeth."That bastard will pay!" He yelled. Genji look at the group."Oh? They sended more than I expected.Aw well,this is sure going to be fun."Genji claped his hand.As six ninjas showed up.."Well boys and girls, let the show beging" Genji said laughing."I will handle this." Neji said."Uchiha, how about you?" Sasuke smirked."Well I usually don't fight weaklings but the faster the better"Sasuke said with a bored sigh.

"Lets see how your reaction is after this." A girl siad.Rin was her name.She was the crew leader.She had a paper fan in her hand she faned her sides and then two people her ran towards Sasuke and Neji.They two boys felt a great amount of chakara coming from each of them but who cares.Sasuke ran to them using his Sharinagan, which allowed him to move quicker."Katon:grand fire ball " He called a huge ball of fire shaped in a dragon came out of his mouth.It roared at the people standing before it.It was fearful.Hinata had seen Sasuke use it in one of their missions before so she wasn't really startled.What surprised Hinata was that they(the enimies) were able to block it."Fire wall Ninjutsu" The male fighter called.A firewall blocked it.His partner , a woman did a hand jutsu and called out "Water spining wheel ninjutsu" Then water came out of her hands as it formed into a wheel.As huge has the ball was (that sounds negitive.lol) she was able to carry it.She jumped up really high and then threw the water ball.The water ball then dried out the flame and the woman landed.

Meanwhile with Neji and The other boy.

"You know kenji and Akai are the best tag team ever.You possibly have no chances." Genji said.Kenji, the boy ran at Neji while Neji was watching the battle with Akai and Sasuke.Quickly Neji activated his byukagan and duck the punch."Your parthner there is pretty strong.I wonder if your just as strong." Neji said. Kenji fliped back as he landed he relised fire from his hand which went straight at Neji."Hakkesho Kaiten!" He did heavenly spin to block the attack.While that was taking place Kenji created fire clones and they surrounded him.Then all togeterh they created a ring and circled Neji."Kuso!" Neji said.They were about to fire at him when Tenten jumped up and she yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" as projectile wepeons fell from the sky.Neji prepeared a jutsu knowing what shew as up too."Do you know how hard its going to be to raise a hyper active child all by yourself? I don't think so." She grabed one of her wepeons which was two ronded bricks connected by a chain in the middile.(I don't know what its called)She landed on the floor as she ran around the ring and hit every one of the clones until she got to the real one.The fought.The plan was to keep him distracted and then Neji would attack with Jyuken.The plan worked perfectly because Kenji went flying no energy left to fight.Tenten stood next to Neji as she winked and smile."Thats what you call team work." She said.

Akai distracted with Neji's and Tenten's battle with Kenji never saw Hinata coming at her with the jyuken too.She too fell to the ground.The fight continue with everybody taking turns.Finally it was Rin and Genji left.It was Hinata's turn.

**Hokage Tower.**

A great feeling came over the twins that somehow there parents were in trouble."Haku." Mikoto said looking at him.(They sure seem older than they are to me.)Haku noded.Mikoto and Haku created a clone.(I know that sounds imposible becasue there three years old but hey, this is my fic, I can make anything happen.)Haku had learned the attack from watching his mother spar with Sakura.He,like Sasuke was a good observer.Sasuke had started teaching Mikoto the attack when he was bored.She was finally successful.The twins sneaked out of the playhouse where Tsunade put them and followed there instinks (?) to their parents.

Shizune came into the room.She drop the milk and cookkie and yelled "Tsunade-sama!"

**Back to the war ground.**

Hinata was on the floor nobody to help her.They were all wiped thanks to this Rin."I thought you guys were going to finish us."Rin said with a cruel laugh.She raised her fan and Faned it.A great power of wind flew over to Hinata who was barley able to stand up.Just as she was about to do something she saw people she would have never expected.Haku and Mikoto.(I am going to make haku like the todler gohan (dbz).Mikoto too.They will be really strong.lol).Hinata's eyes widened as the wind came closer."HAKU!MIKOTO!" She yelled, scared of losing her children.Haku and Mikoto joined hands as huge fireballs made its way out of there mouth and made a huge dragon.The dagon roared.(The kids arn't them selves and the have their kekkei genkai.The gentle wheel.) The dragon went on, and moved throught the powerful wind as it hit Rin.The fire burned most of her body."AIEEEEE!" She screamed.Hinata's eyes widened at the power of her children."What creatures."She murmured.The kids let go of their hands as they fell to the floor."Interesting.I am sure Itachi will be intrested in these kids." Genji said as he disappeared.

**Tower of Hokage.**

Neji,Tenten,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kiba woke up in the Hokage's office."What happened?Wheres Hinata?"Sasuke said has he searched the room for Hinata.Tsunade explaned to him how she was in the Hospital."Where are my kids?" He said worried."Well, when we got there we found them on the floor, sleeping." Tsunade paused."Shizune went to feed them and to her surprise she found clones of them.Meaning they used bushin no jutsu." Every one in the room gasped except for shizune,Tsunade and Neji and also Sasuke."How is that possible they are just kids."Sakura said."They have a very powerful bloodline Sakura.The Sharingan mixed with Byukagan.I also found a note by there side saying "Theses kids are interesting".I don't know what it means but...it seems to me that thoes kids are alomst as like the Kyubi but a littler bit weaker.But only when put together.Hinata was hurt but before she fainted she said "What creatures" over and over till like I said she fainted."Naruto then paused and asked,"What about Ino?"Tsunade stared at him."Well she is metally hurt, meaning that her brain will not be working for a week.It wasn't really strong.We are lucky shes still alive.Also I found out that this guy ,Genji is part of the new Akatsuki led by Itachi and Kisame.They might be after your children Sasuke."Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

As everbody eles left it only remained Sasuke and Naruto."Naruto since you care deeply for your girlfriend you can go see her.Don't be surprise if you see an old friend."Naruto noded and was leaving till he relized she called Ino his girlfriend which they had told nobody of."HEY!How the heck did you know?" He said."I have my sources." Tsunade winked at him and then he left smiling like a Maniac."Kuso! Itachi is after my children?What is he up too!" Sasuke was getting mad."Sasuke calm down.We have to examin your children and no you don't have a say in this."Tsunade said."WHAT!" he yelled.Tsunade ignored him."You can go see them in the hospital.They are in the same room as Hinata.Your children are fine but Hinata needs are rest." With that Sasuke left.

"How strong do you think they are?" Shizune asked with a worry look."I don't know but they might be the strongest Shinobi alive, especially the boy, since he resimbles Sasuke the most."Tsunade answered.

Koaru:Well that was one heck of a chapter.I Hope you guys enjoyed it.Sorry for the mistakes and Please please please Review.Thanl you and have a great day.


	11. A new Rookie nine

Koaru:Why Hello! I am glad so many people enjoyed my last chapter!It made me so happy to see alot of reviews.Well I am going to do alittle time skip.So now Haku and Mikoto are age 12, Hinata and Sasuke are 27 and so is Naruto and the rest.Well enjoy!Oh and Naruto and Ino are married,Sakura and Kiba are married and they both have children and are twelve too.

Our son and Dauther's:A new rokie Nine.(Um I will make naruto's and the rest children the same age.This seems so confusing and I know it.Sorry)

Students sat in the class and chated qiuetly.Then two girls, one with brown hair and one with blonde, came in the class room.They both were stuck at the door arguing about who would sit next to Haku.Haku,like Sasuke was the village heart throb, but Haku wasn't as cold hearted as Sasuke and he didn't bring the girls down or tell them to bug of.He would easily tell to leave him alone.It wouldn't work at first but when Mikoto came around they would move out of her way and leave.Haku would usually apologize to them."Haku-kun i'm coming!" Akina(Isn't it funny how Akina mean spring flower and Sakura means Cherry blossom?') said."No I am coming!" Kioko(Isn't it also funny that Naruto always makes people happy when he is around and that this name means meets the world with happiness?) said.The two fought at the door."Move!" Hyuga Hana said.Well of course being Neji's daughter she was a serious person."Its not like he likes any of you loser.You guys fight for no reason."Hana said glaring at both of them."She's right."Mikoto said."Haku's mind is on his ninja life,not a bunch of losers."Hana said."What does this matter to you!You like him too!"Kioko said."I do not"

"Do too" Mikoto and the other three girls yelled.

"Do not and Mikoto whoes side are you on?"

"I dunno.I just wanted to join the fihgt."

Sometimes people would wonder if that was really Naruto's child.She was just as Hyper as he was and she looked up to him.Mikoto was like the great Uzumaki Naruto.Shino came into the classroom.He was the teacher."Settle down" They quickly went to there seats."I will be taking attendence and then you would be called to the back room to see what you can do.So listen up.If your not here well you fail.Lets get started."Shino looked around the class room.It was full except for one seat.

"Uchiha Mikoto"

"Here"

"Uchiha, Haku"

"Here" he said while some girls squeled.

"Hyuga,Hana"

"Here"

"Uzumaki Kioko"

"HI! Shino-san!" Kioko screamed.

"I'll take that has a here"

"Inuzuka, Akina"

"HERE!"

"Sabaku Bishamon"

"Hn"

"Nara Akio"

"Um...this is so boring.Here" Akio said yawning.

"Akamichi Cho"

"Here" A young beautiful girl said (she wasn't fat and she is related to Choji and thats her father and she too is also mixed with two clans.I'll have to make one up.)

"Benjiro Chika" (I just made this one up too)

"Here"

Has Shino called out the name the rest of the names, The named that had been called stood up and went to the back door which led to a training room.Behind Mikoto was Chika.Mikoto was looking for her brother but she saw him.She blushed.He was sure handsome.He saw her looking at him and he asked "Are you ok?Do you have a feaver cause your whole face is red."She blushed even harder."I'm ok" She said stuttering."I'm glad.Well its your turn and I wish you good luck.I hope I see you again." He said smiling.She noded still stuned then she went into the room.

"Hello Mikoto"Sakura said with a smile."Hi" Mikoto also responded with a smile."Why is your face so red?" Sakura asked."I just saw the most beautiful _bishonen _on earth." Sakura laughed."Alright then what can you show me in order to pass?" Sakura asked.She had a pen and a book in her hand.She wrote down a few things."Well there I will show you somthing from the hyuga side of my family" Mikoto went over to the stunt dummy and did Jyuken on it which was pretty impressive for her age and then from the Uchiha side she did Katon:Art of the Phionex flower, The-Touch-Me-Not.(Hey thats what its called).The fire balls went to the second stunt dummy as the Kunai and fire ball hit it."Hey.Don't burn this place down."Sakura laughed."Lets see your speed" Another course was set up.Mikoto activated her gentle wheel as she started. _'So she did thoes jutsu without her blood line..Impressive.'_ Her thoughts were cut of as Mikoto came back."I'm back!" She said.Sakura claped."Good Job"She then told Mikoto she was done and to call in the next person.

The same thing went on.Everybody did impressive moves but Only Haku,Bishamon,Cho,Mikoto,and Chika were really strong powerful moves.Haku had preformed heavenly spin and The-Touch-Me-Not, what surprise Sakura was that the attack was more effective than Mikoto's but she had better Chakara control than he did.She entered the classroom and saw Akina and Kioko fighting."Hey will you guys stop it!" Hana said.The girls turned around."Shut up!"They yelled at her."Why you!' Hana started fighting with them.Sakura sweatdroped.The class quited down except for the girls.Shino cleared his throat they still didn't hear.He slamed his hand on the table and it got thier attention."Now settle down!" He said sternly.They all sat in there sits with scared expressions on there face except for Hana who pouted."Your the oldest on in here Hana.Act like it." Hana settled down."Anyways, your skills are very impressive.Listen up as I call your name for your cells."Sakura handed Shino a paper.

"Lets start.Team 1..." He called out the name of the other students as the rest waited for there names.

"Team 7 Uchiha Mikoto,Benjiro Chika and Sabaku Bishamon" Miktot sighed.Bishamon was scary and the Sand thingy on his back was scary but she talked to him a few times..he was a tiny bit nice.Although he will insult you alot and ignore you.On the other end Mikoto was happy she was being paired with Chika.She gushed about it when she thought of it.

"Team 8 Uchiha Haku, Akamichi Cho, and Nara Akio" Haku smirked.It was intresting how his sister got paired with people his lvl.But then Haku being a Genius, Figured it out.'They are trying make it a boy girl boy team like when dad was around so then they put Mikoto-Ane-chan with them.She must be on there lvl but the only girl so then I got paired with them but that only leaving 3 more people. and they are...

"Team 9 Hyuga Hana, Uzumaki Kioko, and Inuzuka Akina" The three girls stared at each other.There was a long silence."WHY THE HCK DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH HER!" They yelled at the same time.Shino didn't answer."Shino-kun I don't wanna be parthnered with her" Kioko said with a sweet chibi face."I don't care." Shino answer coldy.A red vain poped out of Kioko's head and fire were in her eyes and her fist was up."Why you!"She was about to fight him but Haku but Akina held her by the collor."Down girl" she said.Kioko glared at her but let it go."Anyways, you will meet your Jonin teachers on time and don't give bad first impression." He said looking at Hana but you couldn't tell because of his thick glasses.

The class left except for Akio who was sleeping until Shikamaru stoped by and picked him up.

Koaru:Thanks for reading, please review.

Oh these are what the names that I chose ment.I don't know what Mikoto or Haku means

Akina:Spring Flower

Kioko:Meets the world with happiness

Akio:Bright boy

Bishamon:God of War

Chika:Near.

Hana: blossom

isn't it funny how these names follow after their parent such as Akio.Shikamaru is a Genious and Akio's names means Bright boy.Its really funny D


	12. questions and answers

**Koaru**:Hello fan readers.I am so sorry I havn't update.Its cuz I have a week and 2 days left of skool.I know wack right.But yea and I wanted to get everything done so thats why.I might have been around for like a little while but that like how many minutes?lol.Anyways.I see that there is alot of questions being asked and I will answer them in this chapter.I won't update until the 28 because I am moving and I have to pack the whole of next week and I have graduation.But I will udate on the 28...hope fully.Anyways I want you guys to meet my new and adorable friend Chibi-chan.Say Hi!

**Chibi-chan**:Hello.

**Koaru**:She will be helping me answer the questions...right chi-chan?

**Chi**:H-hai

**Koaru**:(She shy) Now we have a question from **Oztan**

**Question**:Do any of them have brother or sister? or did everyone only just had one kid. In Hinata/Sasuke case a pair, no other sibling? I would have thought Sasuke would have more kids him trying to revive his clan and all.

**Koaru**:Well to the second question about hinata and Sasuke...they will have one more child.I mean do you know how hard it is to write about children and heroes...its stressful just thinking about it.lolNow to your second question, Naruto and Ino only have one child they may have more but i am not sure.Gaara is a single parent and only has one child,Sakura and Kiba same goes for them but they will have another child later on.Tenten and Neji have 2 but the other will come in late.Choji has one.

I hope that answers you question and in my story Sasuke is not trying to restore his clan but he is still rivals with Itachi.

**Chi-Chan**:Next question is from **Bitterlife**

**Question**;wait a sec so Mikoto likes this chika kid?

**Chi**: Yes she does.Koaru-sempai wanted to make it like a Naru/hina when they were little when Hinata use to like naruto.And Yes Mikoto will be shy around Chika but not all the time.

**Koaru**:I mean come on...whats the fun when your blushing all the time making your self look weak.No offence Hinata.You know your my favorite Character in Naruto.lol.Nex question is from **Valeria146012**

**Question**: please can you explain a little bit more about shikamaru and Ino and Naruto and Explain about the kid like what happen To Itachi

**Koaru**:Man..you got me there.Well I will tell you this: Itachi is still the evil guy and he is still planing on taking the kid just not at this moment.He is waiting for them become chunin.And about Shikamaru,Ino,and Naruto, Shikamaru tries to get Ino back and Ino was having a hard time picking cuz she loved Naruto.but she picked Naruto becasue he kept his promise to take care of her and never leave her or make her sad or is it becasue I like Shi/tema or Naru/Ino?Lol.But basically the first answer.Sorry I didn't have that in the story.

**Chi-Chan**:We have the answer for **kenshinlover2002**.Here is what he/she said

**Kenshin**:Man, now I will have to learn all those new names. I'm gonna have to go back to this chapter to remember who's who. Can you maybe in the next chapter, at the top just a a brief who's who.

**Koaru**:Lol.I'm sorry i made it confusing but I will tell you everything here.

_**Parents and Children**_

Hinata and Sasuke:Mikoto and Haku as you might know

Ino and Naruto: Kioko

Shika and Temari: Akio I mean I gave you hints in the last chapter that he was related to Shikamaru.lol.

Sakura and Kiba:Akina

Gaara: Bishamon

Choji: Cho.I mean the name says it all.lol.(I keep on saying I mean)

Benjiro Chika dosn't have parents.I know nothing about his parents although I am writing this.lol.But he dosn't have parent and he is close to Shino like shino is his Uncle...and no he dosn't have glasses or acts like Shino.Shino is not really related to him and Yes I made this character up and I made all the children up.Lol.

**Koaru**:We didn't forget about you chi-chan would you please say anything eles I have in my mind.

**Chi**: well, we would like to thank Shy-Princess for revieqing and asking no question..made ko-chan's job alot easier.lol j/k.But yes tahnk you for reviewing with no questions asked.

**Koaru**:I want to thank everybody for reviewing.lol.

**Chi**:Disclamer:Ko-Chan dosn't own any Naruto characters but she does own this idea,the children and Me.Just letting you know so nobody will think she claimed Naruto has hers.

**Koaru**:Don't forget...review,review review.lol.thanks for reading.Say Bye Chi

**chi and Koaru**:Bye!Oh and about the dogs they will come in use later.Man, now I will have to learn all those new names.


	13. Stupid Jonins

Koaru:It seems I'm done packing .Thanks to thoes who reviewed.Since not as nearly as much people is reviewing...I am asking that at least 7 reviews be put in.Please I beg of you.This is my first fanfic thats a succsses.Well enjoy.

Chi:Please review at the end.

**Our Stupid Jonins!**

**Team Eight:**

Akio sat on the bench sleeping while Haku was siting on the the table resting on his hand.Cho on the other hand was staring out the window looking at the beautiful butterflies that flew around.It was really a beautiful day in Konoha.The door lock was clicked open when a young woman steped in.Shizune.Akio woke up and stared at her.He blushed as Shizune smiled at him.Cho's attention was on Shizune while Haku sat up with a smirk.He was excited."I am not going to be your jonin teacher just to let you know.Your Jonin teacher will be Sai." Haku's eye's grew wider then he calmed down.._'Oh this is going to be fun.Just wait till dad hears this.'_ Haku thought."You will meet Sai near the Hokage monuments.Be there on time like expected genins and don't let me down.Haku as the son of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata you know what is expected from you I quote your father.Now do your best all of you and make Hokage-sama (Naruto) proud." They all noded and in usion said "Hai" Just as Shizune was about to leave she said "Haku don't make a stupid move like your father did".She left then.Haku knew what she was talking about.(When Sasuke joined the bad guys.)Just as they were about to leave Haku spoted a shadow.

"Stop" He said and pointed to the window where Sai was hiding.He smiled one of his fake smiles."Ahhh so you are as fast as Sasuke,you should be skilled like your mother but I am guessing Mikoto has that talent.Anyways follow me." He jumped out the window and after him was Haku.Cho sighed and did a move allowing Chakara into her feet.She the Jumped out the window as wings appeared and she followed Sai's Chakara.Akio on the other hand sweatdroped as he left the room by opening the door and started walking."Stupid Jonin.Always gotta be Fancy." He sighed and made his way to the tower.

**Team Nine:**

Hana was siting trying not to loose her anger betwen the two girls who argued.They were arguing about Haku...Thats it.She couldn't take it anymore."SHUT UP!" she yelled.The two girls glared at her.Hana activated her byukagan and other two got frightened and huddled up against each other and started sweating bullets."Show your self" Hana said."Shino-sensie.I thought it was someone important."Hana said as the three girls laughed together."Hn,I am someone important, your jonin teacher"He said.The room fell dead silent.The girls stared at each other and then shaked their head no."Thats funny.You coulnd't be.Your the academy teacher." Kioko said.Hana noded while Akina said "Yea,Yea."while folding and nodding her head arms."Your mom will be handling that job Akina."He said as-a-matter-of-factly.The girls gave up."Let move out team."He said as he took them to the old training spot for his old team.The girls followed."Stupid jonin" both Kioko and Akina thought while Hana thought "So this is what he ment by not showing a first bad impression.Oh well,lets see."

**Team 7**

Chika looked bored, they had been waiting for 30 mins while everybody elese were doing something elese with their jonin teacher.He flug a paper at Bishamon who automaticlly glared at him and was about to do something with his hands with sand flowing out until Mikoto apologized to him.Then out of no where Inuzuka Hana came in with a dog at her side.It was Haimaru Sankyodai.Her parthner came in with his fangs showing.Chika pulled back as Mikoto cringed.Bishamon just stared and smirked."Sorry for being late.I will be your Jonin teacher along side my parthner."Hana said."Hey arn't you Akina's aunt onee-chan?" Mikoto asked.Hana noded."Yea's I am but thats not important.Follow me." With that they left to the Konoha water fall.

cHI:WE don't know when we are going to update again because we are moving and ko-chan can't use the internet as long as she does in new york and it might take a while to settle in.

Ko:Please review and sorry about the bad news and me taking so long.Bye,Till we meet again


	14. One month Mission and Sai

Koaru:greeting my dear readers.I am back and ready to update.So please sit back and enjoy.

Chi:yes please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**One Month Mission and Sai.**

Hinata stood in Naruto's office fist balled up.She was holding back from breaking the table.Sasuke on the other just smirked."So you see Hinata, you will be going on a one month medical mission.Your objective to to keep someone from dying with all your power.Is that clear?"Naruto said also smirking."Yes Hokage-sama."Hinata said.He was worse than Tsunade.She was about to leave the office when she turned and said "Whatever you guys are planning to do while I'm gone just make sure my house is clean, and my children are still alive when i come back...and Sasuke we'll talk later."She then left.Outside the office you could hear some things breake like chairs and glass and someone screaming.Sasuke and Naruto just sweat droped."Ok so why are you sending Hinata away for a month and you know she hates being away from her children from a month and of course me." Sasuke said like he ruled the world.Naruto's face becamed calmed."Whew!If I would have told her what I am about to tell you she would have knocked me out." He said wiping the sweat from his forhead."Well Shizune had gotten the test results and it seems that Sai is Haku's Jonin teacher.hahaha"He laughed and Sasuke laughed with him for a while then he got serious."I wish you luck when she finds out you put her presious Haku with the dangerous Sai and you know after the last time they met she was really displeased with him..but i got hurt for it."He said remembering the pain that he felt in his ears when Hinata had draged him home that night.He shivered."I didn'y put them together..Shizune did."Naruto said."yea sure..and if i get hurt for this I'm coming after you." Sasuke then left and Ino came in.

"Is Hinata ok?She just finished breaking all the chairs and almost Izumo's finger.Poor man.Did you send her on a mission out of the village for a month? You know she hates those medical test you give her.And plus since you give it to her almost every other week after she comes back she dosn't see her children that much." Ino said.She sat on the chair in front of Naruto's desk"And plus she stressing on her children ending up with sai for thier Jonin teacher.I hope none of them isn't on his team or I won't have a husband anymore"Ino said laughing at Naruto who started sweating like crazy.Hinata only hated the fact that either one of her children were going to end up with Sai because she was afraid they would join the bad guys or become emotionless freaks although Sai was begining to change but Hinata didn't care she hated him _also_ because before the day she had her children she had fallen while on her way home and she couldn't help herself up.She asked Sai for help but he didn't help her...but the person she thought was Sai was actually someone eles.Poor Sai.Now everytime she see him she slaps him.Poor Poor Sai.She was a very moody person now-a-days.

Sai was enjoying his cell.He liked all of them and was very fond of Haku.He kept on sneezing though.Someone was talking about him.When the team had finally caught up with him he smiled and said "You guys are fast, as expected of my team.My name is Sai and I am your jonin teacher.Introduce your self please"He smiled.

"My name is Akio and I like sleep,I hate bossy people, and show offs and I like sleeping.My father is Nara Shikamaru and My mother is Temari." He said with a sigh."My name is Akamichi Cho.I'm not fat as you can see although my father is fat.My mother is from the Rain country and she died when I was eight."Cho put her head down."I love butterflies and flowers.Especially White roses."She raised her head and Sai smiled and gave her a whit rose.She blushed and said her thank you."My name is Uchiha Haku and I like being a ninja and my father is Uchiha Sasuke and my mom is Uchiha Hinata.I love training and training and spending time with my family especially my mom..."Haku head hunged down low "I'm sorry for your loss Cho-chan and I think you have a beautiful name and..."He stoped there and blushed.Cho smiled at him and then Sai started training them.

Hinata looked up at the sky and sighed.Naruto was being on fair.She hadn't been spending much time with Haku and Mikoto.She went to the house and sat on the couch waiting for someone to come home.Haku and mikoto came home."Hi mom." They said and gave her hugs.They weer never to old to give hugs."Hey guys...so did you pass?"She asked."yep and I got Hana-sensie Akina's aunt to be my Jonin instructer." Mikoto said."What about you Haku?" Hinata said smiling.At least one didn't have Sai."I passed and I got Sai-sensei for a Jonin." There was dead silence as a vein poped in Hinata's head."Hes great and...Mom? Your scaring me" Haku said."I'll be right back."She left the house and she opened the door and there was Sasuke.She punched him and he fell.She left him on the floor as she went and told Naruto off.

After yelling at poor Naruto, Hinata went to her speical place only to meet Sai.

dundundundunnnnnnnnnn...

Koaru:Ok..I feel sorry for Sai,Sasuke and Naruto.Well Hinata is getting moody lately...maybe shes pregnant?

Chi:I dunno, why you looking at me?

Koaru:i duno...Well don't forget to review...and a special message to stewie from family guy

I LOVE YOU!

cHI :REVIEW please?

Stewie:That was random...


	15. dreams and another news

Koaru:hi.I know you guys want longer chapers and I am going to try and make this long.Review

**Pregnant? Again?NO WAY!**

Sai turned around and smiled and he stoped smiling when he saw Hinata.He slowly moved back hoping she hadn't seen him..but he was wrong.Hinata glared at him and he quickly stoped."Heheh..Hinata-sama.Good evening."Hinata looked at him and greeted him evily."Good Evening Sai-kun"She said too kindly.She grabed the bar that was next to them and she threw it at him."How was your day? Wonderful!"She found something else to throw at him.Sai was even lucky enought to doged the tree trunk she threw at him (shes strong)."How as my day you asked?Oh my day was a **_great day_**!I didn't get enough sleep,I have to take another medical test oh and guess what? **_YOUR _**my son's jonin teacher."She kept throwing things at him."You know since i reall like you, I am going to tell you the truth.It was a **Living Hell"** She said."Maybe I can help you out just calm down."Sai said pleedingly."HELP ME?HA,thats a good one Sai-kun.Someone emotionless like you can help me.:She screamed."I with a stupid medical test I take every month for no reason what so ever,I who don't get to see my children that much,I who is pregnant! Can you help me Now huh?You wanna have my baby for me.."Sai stared at her._'Note to self:Women get emotional when they are pregnant.'_ He thought.Hinata started crying."Its not fair!"She cried like a little child.Sai did something Hinata wouldn't expected him to do,he huged her."Its Ok,things will get better." He read it in one of his books that embracing a woman at hardtimes maybe best at that moment to calm her down.She cried in his shirt and she fell asleep.(Wait I thogutht that was sasuke's job?)

Sai took Hinata home and Sasuke was glad to see her althoguh he was suspicous on why Sai had brought his wife home."Er,maybe you should not let her go on any missions in a while,She might get really stressed and won't be a good affect on the baby."Sai left after he said baby without sasuke knowing but when Sasuke heard baby he freaked out.I mean yea sure it was a joy to have Mikoto and Haku but it was all going a bit too fast..I mean he didn't want to restore his clan as much as he use to want to, they were very troublesome to him especially the girls._'Note to self:Slow down with the sex,;use condom when your about to have sex'_' Sasuke noded impressed with the fact he found a qucik solution.Now on to more important things, Sasuke had to see Naruto.

Hinata was in dream land most of it was good but the other parts were bad.It all happened like this:

_Hinata and Sasuke were on there second date,it was a surprise to everyone that they would actually have a second date.Sakura who wasn't worried at first was now as worried as ever!She couldn't let Hinata have Sasuke, it just wouldn't seem right."Close you mouth,I might kiss you if you don't"Kiba said joking/flirtinig with her.She punched him and told him to shut up.Hinata looked way differnt and she had been getting looks from guys which pissed Sasuke off that was his girl, no man deared to look at her like that except him.Thanks to Ino Hinata had looked beautiful.At first Hinata was scared but now she was as brave as ever.It all started when Hinata was coming home to her apartment and Ino was standing there."Hey Hinata!Hey I was bored and I heard you and Sasuke were going on a second date" 'Word goes around fast in Konoha.'Hinata thought.She blushed and nodded."Well I'm not trying to say anything about your look but can i give you a make over.I'm really boared."Ino pleeded.Hinata had nothing better to do so she just noded.Ino jumped on her like she she was the best huge teddy bear alive._

_The next day Hinata and Ino had went shoping for a dress for Miss Hinata.They had bought a dress for Hinata, it was short and cute but not too short, just above her knees.The dress was light blue and it showed Hinata's nice curves and her legs.Hinata was regretting the fact she said yes to Ino's offer but she couldn't reject now!The next day the girls went for shoes.You see hinata had to look beautiful, she couldn't wear her normal attire, Sasuke was taking her to a resturant, famous in Konoha so she had to be dressed up.The next day Ino had took her to her favorite hair store.Hinata had blown out her shoulder lenght hair and let her bangs fall to the side of her face.Then after the went and bought some silver heels for Hinata, all together she looked B-E-Autiful(as a friend of mine says)As the day came Sasuke bought his tux and fixed up his hair._

Hinata stirred as a different image came:

_It was a cold day, their relationship was getting worse."Sasuke just talk to me!"Hinata said."Theres nothing to talk about and stop acting like my mother!"He yelled at her."Sasuke I'm your girl friend!I'm worried."She started crying."Theres nothing you can do!I'm leaving so I can fufill my dreams to kill my brother,you know how much it means to me and now I may gain more power from Orochumaru and now you stand in my way when you told me you'ed be right behind me!." He said once again yelling."Sasuke Orochumaru is Konoha's tratior.Please don't do it.Please,or let me come with you.**I NEED YOU"** Sasuke had never heard anybody say that too him.Nobody.She cried as she huged his knees so he wouldn't go."Saassuukke"She cried."Hinata,I'm done with you"He said which made Hinata froze.He then freed himself and left Konoha.Hinata moruned for days crying it was her fault he left or saying if she was a better girlfriend everything would have been ok.Ino let her cried on her lap and did the best she could to be a good friend._

Hinata cried has she whispered "Sasuke".Her husband looked at her.He didn't know what was wrong with her.She had been asleep for two days now.Again Hinata had another dream.

_"Naruto,Hinata you guys have heard of Sasuke's return haven't you?"Tsunade asked.Hinata lowered her head and shook her head no.Her ex was back?Naruto with his hand behind his head had looked out the window with a frown.He knew, he just didn't tell Hinata his girlfriend.Sasuke entered the room, not daring to look at Hinata, he was almost afraid he would see her sad look.He had heard alot of rumors about Hinata and Naruto going out.He was angry when he heard this but what could he do about it?_

_Afew weeks later when Sasuke had settled back in konoha, he couldn't stand seeing Naruto and Hinata together.The way she kissed him,hugged him,smiled at him.It annoyed Sasuke that thoese treatment were no longer for him.He almost cried becasue he missed her while he was away, he came back just for her.He couldn't take it no more.He had a fight with Naruto just to get Hinata back.It seemed Hinata still loved him but she loved Nauto also.It was too much stress for her she broke up with Naruto.Later she fell back inlove with Sasuke again and all went well and they married._

By now Hinata was in the hospital bed.It had been two weeks since she hadn't woke up.Sasuke was worried.Her children was worried especialy Haku.He sat beside her 24/7 not getting no food or rest.Tsunade said there was nothing wrong with her.She was perfectly heatly and so was the baby,but she also said that Hinata had been going through some stress and she needed alot of sleep.Haku was scared of losing her.His training became slow and he didn't get mor rest.He became extra thin and sick and when they took him to the hospital, he beged to be by his mothers side.His mom was the queen of his heart.And he wouldn't want to loose her.Mikoto too became sick.Sasuke was worried that he would loose them all.He panicked.Then One day...Haku woke her up with a cry

_**(sorry guys,another dream)**_

_Hinata was siting by Haku's bed.He was seven and he was sick.Hinata didn't know what to do."Mom, wake up and I'll feel better."He said."What do you mean.I am awake"She cried."Please wake up for me and Mikoto and Dad."He beged once again."Haku,I am awake.""Mom please" His voice became weaker as she heard cries._

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and there was Haku crying at her side.She looked at her stomach and freaked which scared Haku."Mom!" he yelled."What happened to me...why are you crying?"She asked worried."Mom!I'm so happy to see you!"He hugged her as she felt his thin body."Haku has Sasuke been feedin you?"she asked worried.Halu then went on telling her bout what happened to her.

Chi:We just want you to know this is romance/comedy/drama/action/and somewhat adventure/supernatural and some other things..so you might want to just expec more thant romance and comedy

Ko:She trying to say there is more than romance and comedy.I can't write comedy without action.lolPlease review.


	16. Of my Love for Deidara and Sasori

Koaru:hello everybody reading this.wellThis chapter is just a little bit random.I love randomness.

_chi:enjoy_

**Itachi's Plan and Deidara's randomness**

Itachi sat facing the window,he was so bored.He flung a paper at Deidara who was sleeping and snoring outloud.The paper flew in his mouth all the way to his throat, but he was still sleeping."Hey Itachi-sama can't we kidnap them now?" Genji asked bored himself."Shut the hell up"Itahi said annoyed.He ws tired of hearing this guy complain."Go do something with yourself."he said.Genji sighed."Hai Itachi-sama"Genji left the room.After he left in came in Kisame and Sasori-kun!(woot! woot!)Deidara decided he wanted to wake up at theat exzact moment.He then started to choke on the piece of paper until Kisame hit the back of his head and the paper flew out."Idiot"Sasori called him.

"Hey!"Deidara yelled.

"What you got for me?"Itachi asked still looking bored."Sasuke's spouse is pregnant...again"Itachi sweat-droped while Deidara said something like this:"Wow the sex must be great!Luc-"Sasori,Kisame and Itachi hit him."Idiot"They all said."Anyways, we will give them a congradulation gift.We will kidnap the spouse" Itachi was inturrupted by Deidara."What kind of gift is that?I mean you wake up one day and then your wife is gone!" Deidara explaned.Itachi stared at him.This guy clearly had problems (hey!)Then he took out a paper fan and hit the blonde."Shut up Dumbass!" Itachi yelled at poor Deidara who hid behind Sasori."Fine art is something wonderfull-" Deidara totally cut Sasori of "How many times do i have to tell you Master Sasori, fine art is the beauty-""WILL YOU TOO SHUT THE HELL UP, AND STOP ARGUING ABOUT FUCKING ART!"Itachi yelled.The both stoped and looked at him."Thats all you had to say" Deidara concluded."Anyways, when kidnapping the spouse be wise-coughdeidaracough- and make sure Sasuke is not there becasue he is fighting at anbu level.I hear he is the co-captin.Even then that dumbasss should be able to still kick his ass when fighting."Itachi said referring to Deidara who was for some reason offended.Call him stupid and random but he was not a weakling!

"Knowing Sasuke he should be coming for her, after all I hear the are living in love and not an arranged marrige..makes me sick."Itachi said with his voice tainted with jealousy."Aw is Itachi-kun je-"Deidara's mouth was covered by kisame._'aw..eww fish head over here got his fishy hands in my mouth.Now how the heck am I suppose to get a girl with my breath smelling like fish!'_ Dei-kun taught. "So we will kIDNAP her in the last month of her pregnace (8TH MONTH) until she gives birth to the brat.But you can't leave any hints that we kidnapped her or put up a good fight when they come trying to save her" Itachi smirked evily."I say we put up a good fight..since we got new crew members" Sasori said.They all nodded except for Dei-kun who wad holding his nose.Kisame let go of him.Dei-kun went to the sink and washed his mouth with all the listering(?) mouth wash they had."Er..what if it dosn't go as planed?"Kisame asked."Oh it **_will_** go as well.I know Konoha is going to have a army if we don't let her go but we will have a little help from the sound and cloud country and a certain snake bastard."He smirked at his master plan but Itachi had a back up if this one didn't work out (I just have to think what its going to be.)" Well what are we going to be doinig meantime?"Sasori asked."Well we have to get the Grass on our side.So we will pay a little visit to the leader in grass and Deidara you will inform Orochumaru with our plans but you won't tell him the truth, lie to him and tell him if he does as we say we will free him.Got that?"Deidara noded.

"Er..I dunno where this randomness comes from-"He was caught of by Kisame."Then don't say it dumbass."Aww come on please!"He kept pleading."Just leave it to Deidara to be random"Sasori said."Definatly"Kisame agreed."What Deidara"Itach asked preparing to regret the fact he let Deidara say something."Did you go to your brother's wedding?" he asked."What of it?" Itach asked out of no where."Can you tell me about it?" he asked with puppy eyes(i bet he looks so cute!)"No"Itachi said flatly."Aw come on,tell about there love and the way your brother looked like"Everyone stoped in their tracks to stare at him.Same old awkward Deidara.Once again the shiringan master hit him with a paper fan..Man he had to stop watching Saiyuki, it was brain washing.(lol.I would have use fummofu but then again that al little bit ooccccc)

"Oh and for your stupidness you have to go tell that snake dumbass the our plan like i said before.Remember don't tell him the truth,I just want to torture you today.And if your stupidness get you to tell him the truth I will kill you,Literally and with no hesitation.You hear Deidara!" Itachi said talking to Dei-kun like he was slow."Aw Itachi, that place smells of snake sheedding and old people, men to be spacific.You know I hate that place." He whined.Itach was so annoyed with Dei-kun."TOO BAD! shut the hell up dumbass.Now meet us later, we have alot to do." The three men left leaving poor Dei-kun all alone."But-But" he than lowered his head "Wheres the brotherly love?" he said full of randomness.He than went to see orochumaru in the prison thy kept him in.

Goodness Dei-kun was about to faint due to the nasty snake smell.If he dosn't have a weakness now, than this smell would suddenly be it."Hey bastard! wake up."He than told Orochumaru a lie and Orochumaru agreeded to it not knowing it was a lie.Man the guy was desparate.After that Deidara went into Sasori's room to see if he had any pornography tapes.(OMG DEI-KUN!) But all that he had was the ones he already watched.He already watched Kisame's set too.So only Itachi left.

Deidara was searching through the tapes when he found something elese.It was in a small print but he read it.** "LITTLE BROTHER'S WEDDING"**

Koaru:What will happen next?-

Sori-kun:ok we get it...and since when was my name sori-kun?

Koaru:Since now. D

Chi:Anyways...

Koaru:Well I decided I wanted to make this chapter funny since this is romance/comedy:The main genre and I made this chapter about the akatsuki random and awkward...yeah.Oh I call Dei-kun what I call him cuz I love him and Sori-kun..lol when I say it in my head it sounds like I,m saying sorry..lol... anyways

_WOOT:GO DEI-KUN,GO SORI-KUN!WOOT!_

Dei-kun:random...I LOVE IT!

Sori-kun:You guys are freaks leaves.

Koaru:You can't leave you have to say the ending dicalmer

Sori-kun:Review before I die of randomness.

Koaru:That wasn't nice to say...you say it chi

Chi:review pleas and don't mind their randomness

Koaru:This is my longest ending disclamier ever..I hope you enoy my attempt at humor.Review!

All(not countiing Sori-kun:OWARI!

Sori:What they say.

Itachi:What about me?Hello?HELLO?

Information guide:If you need to know anything conserning this chapter p.m Miss Koaru and we apologize for the shortness of this chapter.


	17. The relation ship between Zetsu and Dei

Koaru:Wow it seems that everybody who reviewed loved that chapter.I feel so proud!I wish Sasori was still alive, I was just starting to know him more.I think he was going to pop the question.

Sor-kun:Are you stupid?

Koaru:I hope not..wheres Chi?

Sori-kun:...killed her...she was starting to get annoying

Koaru:She barley says anything!You killed a frigment of my Imagination.

Sori-kun:At least I'm not dead in your head.

Koaru:Thats true.

Chi:Enjoy.

Sori-kun:Where the hell did you come from!

**_Last Time On "My New Life With A new FamilyHELP:_**Deidara was searching through the tapes when he found something elese.It was in a small print but he read it.** "LITTLE BROTHER'S WEDDING"**

**Little Brother's Wedding and Dei-Kun gets caught.**

Dei-Kun chuckled."Hehehe.Well look what we have here.Now I still get to know about the wedding.This is better than hearing it from Itachi!"Dei sliped the tape in the VCR/DVD player.Before he pressed play he saw the invitation.He opened it and read:

_You are Invited to our wedding.Uchiha Sasuke weds Hyuga Hinata.Ps,Anaki you are lucky I invited you.My wife-to-be made me.You better not ruin this._

Deidara smiled.Through everything Sasuke had been through he still invited his brother."Aww how sweet" Deidara said blushing and gushing.He wished he had a brother...actually he was just lonley.He needs girlfriend.Deidara then turned back to the VCR and pressed play.

_"The wedding is westren style.In a church..Does Sasuke even believe in God?"Itach said like he was a reporter and this was the most important wedding of the year.The camra then turned its attention to Hinata."Wow.Sasuke chose well" Itachi said.She blushed and smiled."Itcahi get that camra out my wife's face." Sasuke said."Your not even suppose to be here idiot."Itachi then kicked him out...he was acting too brotherly to Sasuke.A blond face showed up on the screen._Deidara was all over her breast drooling like an Idiot._"Hi my name is Yamanka Ino it would mean alot if you get out of here." There was quiet except the noice in the background."I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Ino screamed.She then grabed the camra and broke its screen._Everything went blank."What the hell?" Deidara said."NOOOOOO!" he yelled.

The doorknob twisted.Deidara looked back nd forth."Oh no, Itachi is going to kill me.Gotta hide, gotta hide,Gotta hide!" He then hid in the closest spot he could.Under Itachi's lamp. Zetsu came in whispering."I'm a little tea pot-" He looked over to where the lamp was."Ohh what a beautiful decoration.It sorta looks like theirs someone under it." He went over and started poking Dei-kun(I wana poke dei-kun!)This pissed him of.He hated Zetsu (courtsy of Conscience Personified )"If you don't get your leafy hands of me you freak I'll-" Zetsu laughed."It even talks" He giggled.He kept poking Deidara."I'll give you the count of 3 to stop the..1..123" He the smacked Zetsu in the face."Holy hell!"Zetsu said touching the red spot on his face.Deidara came from under the lamp.This is the only guy he is not jolly around."Wow, it looks like Deidara-teme." Zetsu said.Zetsu only called Deidara a bastard when Dei-kun wasn't around."What did you call me?" Zetsu the relized it was the real deal."Deidara no danna(master Deidara)hehehe?" He laughed..wellgiggled unsurely.Deidara smacked him in his face 10 times before he was satisfied."What the hell are you doing in here anyways?" He asked stepping on poor Zetsu."I was getting my ring I lift with Itachi-sama" he said although his word was mixed up.

'_why me?'_ Zetsu cried.Deidara who was still sad about the video went back to where Itachi kept all his tapes and looked to see if he had any porn.He sat on Zetsu."OW" Zetsu cried but Dei-kun ignored him.He kept searching for "hooters"(i dunno any porn tapes) but the again he found somthing eles that was interesting.And this time it was real.It even said it.**"Little brother's wedding part 2.Real"** At first he didn't trust the tittle but then he didn't care.He sliped it in and pressed play.

_"Here comes the bride all dressed in white" the piano played.Sasuke took a step in the church. He was followed but his best man NEJI..naa just kidding.He was followed by Naruto.They took their places.The camra zoomed in to Sasuke who by the way looked flawless.He was soo handsome.Some girls in the santuary were crying..not becasue they were happy for him but becasue he wasn't marrying them.The camra the zoomed in to Itachi who was surrounded by top ANBU.He looked bored.the music kept playing.Everyody looked bored even Sasuke but only Naruto was grining madly like today was his wedding day.Finally they stoped playing that boring music and some type of Japanese wedding music (made up)It was a lot better.Sasuke smiled and the rest of the crowd smiled with him.He was so handsom.Even Itachi smiled._Deidara never seen Itachi out of his cloak before but Itachi did look good.He wasn't gay.

_Hinata entered the church as the crowd stood up.In Sasuke's mind he was thinking before he saw Hinata 'Why couldn't we just have a small wedd-' He was cut of by her beauty."Hinata" He whispered.She too was flaeless.Her bangs were the frame of her face.She didn't have does bangs that coverd her eyes anymore.You could see her beautiful eyes._Deidara drooled.She was beautiful._As she walked with her father Hinata blushed.All attantion was on her.At last she was at the alter.Her father let her go as she stood next to Sasuke."We are joined here today" Kakashi started."Bla bla bla" he kept saying.Shikamaru was starting to fall asleep until Ino pinched him."Damn woman!" He said as the whole churchh turned to him."How troublesome." he said."Hehehe forgive us" Ino said as they turn back to Hinata and Sasuke."Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Hyuga Hinata as you lovely weded wife." Sasuke hesitated.What was he suppose to say?the crowd watched him.Itach smirked."I do" he finally said.Kakashi smiled."Do you Hyuga Hinata take Uchiha Sasuke as you lovely weded husband?" She smiled."I do" "If there is anyone against this marrige speak or forever hold you tounge." Kakashi said._

_Itachi stood up as the crowd looked at him.Sasuke glared at him."I have to pee..sheesh."He then left to the restroom as one of the Anbu followed him.People were glaring at him and some girls went goo-goo eyed over him."Any ways you may kiss the b-" Sakura held in her tounge.Dammit she couldn't hold it.She ran out the Church.Ino followed her.All the fangirls followed her..naa just kidding.Ino went after her."Anymore intupptions?" The all shook no."You may kiss the bride."Itachi came back at this moment to see Sasuke giving Hinata a long passionate kiss.It was so long Itachi got all the way to his seat before they stoped."About time" Naruto said as the crowd laughed._

_the the couple left the church._

The tape stoped.Deidara was crying even Zetsu who was watching the whole thing through a mirror was crying."Shes beautiful"Zetsu said and Deidara did something you wouldn't expect him to do.He agreed."There has to be a party after Zetsu we have to look for the party tape."They found it.(I dunno what to call it)It was called after party.Just when they were about to watch it, Itach steped in and said "What The hell is this?"

* * *

Koaru:Well I didn't really know what to write.I had to keep on back spacing until I got this.Trust me I missed faily guy for this.:(

Stewie:Yea totally missed me for this crap.

Koaru:Stewie!Say it, come on say it!

Stewie:Bloody hell, Review um Yea review.

Koaru:goodnight.

Information guided:Want to know anything about this chapter?Pm. Miss Koaru.She will explain

Koaru:I will?

IG:yea


	18. Kidnap Part 1and 2

Kaoru:I change my name.its very Long.Anyways the action you guys been waiting for is finally here.Enjoy and Don't forget To review!

**Kidnap-Part 1**

3 months after Itachi gave Zetsu and Dei-kun a butt-whooping for catching them in his room, they set out there plan.Before they made their move the night before

they bouhgt Orochumaru to their Precence."Hey, Hey Itachi-sempai can we give him a bath? He stinks."A female Akatsuki asked."No Rita."Rita was the youngest Akatsuki after Deidara(I dunno how old he is..he looks 25 to me in my head).She was twenty years old.Deidara thought she was pretty and well liked her.He even drooled at her."Deidara close your mouth"Sasori laughed at his parthner."Order In the Court!"Itachi said loudly."Itachi-sama this is not a-" Itachi glared at Zetsu and Zetsu stop right where he was.

"Anyways she,(Hinata) is about to have the baby in a month.Orochumaru distract Sasuke, got it?" Itachi said."Hai Itachi-sama" Itachi noded."Now this is how it will go" Itachi brought out a paper with little drawings of the Akatsuki members."Aw- eww Itachi.You need drawig lessons.Why did you make me look ugly." Deidara complained.Rita agreed"I look like Zetsu on real life, Ugly.Sasori-kun is fine like that but well he is way cuter" She batted her eyelashes at Sasori (My Sasori!)He smirked at Dei-kun, who glared at Sasori for having glory."Damn you Sasori!" Zetsu lowered his head.He hated these people."Anyways Deidara and Sasori will be parthners, your job is Kidnap the spouse,Oh and if she tries to put up a fight, just do the simple stuff.And I mean that.Wouldn't want the baby coming out disfigured, Oh and Deidara might not want to get close to the woman.Wouldn't want your ugliness rubing of on him or her" Itachi smirked.Before Deidara heard the last part he (tried) slaped high fives with Sasori who ignored him and then he glared at Itachi.

"Rita, distract the children just incase they wake up.Zetsu,Genji be back up, actually Genji go with Deidara and Sasori, wouldn't want Deidara droping the woman"They all (except for Dei-kun) laughed.Itachi went over the plan to clear it up for some people coughDeidara cough.Itachi even gave them a list of their jobs.It was like this:

_Deidara, Sasori:Kidnaping the spouse_

_Genji:Back up_

_Rita:Occuping the children_

_Zetsu:Back up_

This made Rita and Dei-kun frown.

_Orochumaru:Occuping sasuke_

_Kisame:Back up_

_Itachi:Being cool and keeping gaurd._

They all glared at him.He got the easiest job."What?" he said.

Oh their plan was going to be the greastest of all.

_

* * *

Commercial _

_Dei-kun:I thought you loved me._

_Kaoru:I do, but we have to make you funny, nobody loves a boring dei-kun. (winks to adiuence)_

_Dei-kun:Oh Ok, on with the show._

_End Comercial_

* * *

**Kidnap-Part 2**

All Akatsuki members splited up and carried on with their plans.

_Meanwhile in Late Konoah_

Hinata was sleeping peacefully on the king-sized bed...alone.Sasuke was working late again.(I hope that was the case)All the children were sleeping and everything was fine except the fact Sasuke wasn't home.Did I saying every child was sleeping? well I was wrong.Mikoto was waiting for her dad.She sniffed the air...trouble..ok that was to spider man like but what ever.

Hinata was trying to free herself from Deidara.She was defenceless.She hated being defenceless.Althoguh Deidara thought it was pretty hot.I mean what guy didn't find it amusing when she is in her night gownand she is pregnant and fussing like that..I mean read chapter one with Kakashi and Naruto."Let me go!"she cried.Deidara said this "Aww she looks so cute all fussy"He was gushing again which scared Sasori."Bastard let me go!" Hinata whined.Deidara deared to put his ear on her stomach.

The baby kicked.Deidara was startled.His heart frozed for a moment but only a moment."It kicked."He said amazed.Hinata stoped fussing for a minute."He did?" She asked motherly."Its a he? what you gonna name him.?" Deidara asked."I was thinking of son-goku causeI like him from Saiyuki but I love the name Sousuke."She told him liked they had been friends forever.

Haku woke up.A leafy green guy was over his head.The dude startled him that his eyes flashed red with anger.With his chakara rising throuhg his hands, he punched Zetsu who flew back while his eyes poping out and blood coming out his mouth.He hit the wall with a loud thump

Mikoto looked back to Haku's room and was about to go there until a vioce said "Going somewhere?" Mikoto turned around to see a woman with firey red hands.

"Really, Sousuke? You know you should name Deidara.Its really a cute name."Dei-kun said,Hinata shook her head no,"Naa..I like Sousuke better-" Their conversation was cut off by a thump from Haku's room."That bastard Zetsu! Couldn't wait to get his hands on that boy."Deidara cursed.'_HAKU!'_ Hinata started fussing with Deidara again.

Deidara carried her thinking she was going to be easy to carry.He was wrong, he almost droped her until Sasori caught her."Idiot-" He was cut of by and angry Hinata"YOU WERE ABOUT TO DROP ME!" she exlamied which made her voice go higher and scared Deidara."No?" He answered.He shivered.She riminded him of his mom.(yea..i know nohing about Deidara's family)

"Deidara, you fool.You were suppose to put her her to sleep."With that Sasori put some sleeping powder on her.Hinata instantly fell asleep.The Two Akatsuki left the compound.

_'Mom!'_ Haku thought.He got his shirinken and Kunia Holder and rapped (not raped) it around his leg.He then took one Kunia and attached a explosive note to it."Katon:Grand Fireball!" Zetsu doged.If he didn't he was goign to get toast.He hated fire!But after he doged his leg got caught in thoes killer wires .Haku before he ran Through the Kunia with the explosivenote at the wire and all the wires in the room burned..where zetsu was standing was the sorce of the wire.Zetsu gasped.But it was to late for him..he was slow.He didn't make it...did he?

"Dad is going to kill me later"Haku thought.

"Mom!" Mikoto thought out loud.Thsi woman was a freak.She sorta reminded Mikoto of shego but she wasn't green (been hanging around my little sister a bit too much) like the one in kim possible."Man gotta stop watching that show" Miktot said to her self.(yea rita and Shego same power...I have nothing in mind)Rita's fire shot at Mikoto who jumped back and threw a kunia.The Kunia easly burned in Rita's fire.Quickly heading for the Weapon closet (they had that.it was full of weapons..like the windmill shirinken) She grabed a nunchaku (search it on Yahoo or google.Its is made by joining two sticks together with a chain.If you ever played Ninja gaidien black..in the first lvl the guy you have to face has one..ok back to the story)Hoping she wouldn't hit her self she fought with Rita.When she blocked one of rita's move rita's hand were on fire burning Mikoto's chains."Oh crap!" Mikoto Threw a smoke bomb and disapeared to her parents room where she meet Haku who drop to the floor saying "Mom"

"Sasuke, we meet again."Orochumaru said.Sasuke groaned.He just came back from a hard mission.(yea right.lol...he did)Couldn't he get some sleep first? Sheesh."Can we do this after I get some sleep?' He asked.He was tired.Althouhg he was an ANBU Sasuke was just as lazy as Shikamaru."Fraid' not" Sasuke looked pretty cool under his cat mask.In his uniform too.You would have mistaken him for Kakashi and we all know how hot Kakashi looks in his ANBU uniform."I have a family to go home to.I don't want anybody thinking I cheated on my wife. snake-bastard."Sasuke said getting annoyed.(they sure said bastard alot,) "I doubt you will now"Oro-teme said.(His name is too long!) "What was that?" Sasuke glared."Fight me and find out."Sasuke laughed."I qoute burger king:Have it your way"

Oro-teme attacked Sasuke first with his sword but Sasuke being so cool blocked it with his on sword that I Kaoru called "The Ken Blade"..and no he did not steal it from kenshin.Oro-teme's eyes flashed with surprise.The sword level was strong.

"Its all going as planed."Itachi laught with the flash light under his head making it looked scary."Its not working Itachi" Sasori said annoyed with Itaci's foolishness.It was hard enough deidara was stupid.

* * *

! TBC !

* * *

Kaoru:There is going to be allot of action and some comedy becasue our little Dei-kun is going to be the joker. 

Dei-kun:Huh?Oh yea..what she said.Review.

Kaoru:are you ok?

Dei:no..you don't love me :(

Kaoru: GASP we all love you! even Zetsu

Zetsu:I do?I mean yea.

Dei:kun:I hate you Zetsu!

Kaoru:REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

INfo Guide: Have any questions about this chapter?P.M H.L.F.K.S.C.S Kaoru


	19. READ AND FIND OUT

Kaoru:Happy BLATED-birthday Sasuke!

Sasuke:Thanks.So what do I get?

Kaoru:A big hug and Kiss.(Hugs and kisses sasuke)

Sasuke:(glares)Don't do that again!

Kaoru:Enjoy the chapter.

Sasuke:Don't forget to review

**What Are We Going To Do Now?**

Kisame jumped through the window thinking he could look like spider man but instead of landing on the floor he landed on Dei-kun."What the Fuck! Kisame get your fish butt of me."Dei-kun complained."He,He sorry." He said sorta laughing."Kisame how many times did we tell to stop acting like spider man."Sasori said."It was tempting!' Kisame said."Enough.Did Sasuke kill that bastard?" Itachi said."Yea your brother did it perfectly.You know Orochumaru told him you were behind this.So before I left his kids came running up to him saying the spouse got kidnaped and he grited his teeth.I was about to leave when he caught me and said "Tell my brother that I will be using this month to train and when I am finish I am coming after him" Kisame said."You wrote it on paper?" Sasori said bluntly."I couldn't remeber all of what he said.Oh he said to tell his spouse that he loves her." Deidara jumped in."How romantic" Sasori hit him on his head."Get a life will ya?" He said.Rita came walking in."She is getting on my nerves.She keeps on whining the baby is coming." Itachi paused."It can't be coming, its a month to early.I havn't even found a doctor yet."Itachi said panicking."Well there is that gay guy.Kabuto.Orochumaru's follower."Sasori said." I forgot about him.Did we ever feed him?"Deidara asked."Naa.Lets see if he still alive."

Kisame draged a skinny man in to the room.Kabuto."Can...I Ha...ve..." Deidara slaped him."We are not stupid.Talk like a human" Deidara said not knowing the pain Kabuto was going through.Sasori threw him a water bottle."Thank you."He siad."I know you do something in medical training right."Itachi said.Kabuto noded."Do you know how to help with labor?"Itachi asked.Kabuto noded."I would have taught that the Akatsuki would have had a medical ninja." He whispered but they heard him."Shut your gay ass up."Deidara said angrily."Calm down Deidara.Any ways we take you to our patient and you will handle her." Itachi said."Rita go with him" Rita led the scared Kabuto to the staring lady.Hinata.Deidara followed becasue he liked the conversation Hinata and him had..was he falling in love with some one he didn't know?He slaped himself casung people to stare at him."Are you ok Deidara?" Rita asked worried.He nodded grining.At last they reached Hinata's room.Kabuto gasped when he saw the room.It was Itachi's room and she was being treated like a godess(thanks to Dei-kun) except the fact she was tied up.She had like a kiddom of grapes on the table with some raman and some other good food."Can I please go-OWWW!This baby is going to be the death of me!" She said.

'_She looks formiliar.'_Kabuto thought."Oh wow she is having contraction(I dunno what they call it) already?So she is having it today?" Kabuto said talking to himself.Deidara screamed like a girl.Rita slaped him."Shut up."She said.Sasori came walking in the room."Rita why are you screaming?" Sasori asked."It was Deidara" She said pouting.Sasori glanced at Deidara who was on the corner pacing back and forth like he was the father."Deidara calm down."He slaped his parthner out of it."She going to have the baby right now." Kabuto said.At that moment Itachi entered his room spitting out his kool-Aid."What!Aw man!Aw man! I should have listened to my mom when she told me not to go evil.Why me!" Sasori slaped him too."I need a bucket of warm water and a small towel.I need workers too." They stared at each other."I'll get the water and towel"Rita said before any of the boys could."Ok boys get ready to see what 'it'.Put her on the bed." Kabuto ordered.Deidara was shaking as they did so.

Hinata was screaming like a wild animal."Someone has to hold her hand."Kabuto said. Itachi shook no.He already had a bad experience when his mom was having sasuke.Deidara had lost to Sasori in Rock paper sissors so he did it.After undressing her bottom part..she was wearing pants..Sasori's eyes widened. "Holy Shit" He whispered."Ok get ready to start pushing.Blonde hold her hand and here is that woman." Rita then came in the room."Here I am."She quickly put the towel over Hinata's head and held her other hand."We need something soft to put him on and another towel to hold him/her.Hurry!" Itachi moved quickly."Ready? Push!" Hinata did as she was told.Her grip got tighter on Deidara and...Kisame! (When did he get there?).At first it wasn't hurtful but then when the baby was about to get out she held on to them tighter."OHLY SHIIIT!tHIS hURTS!" You could tell it hurt by Dei-kun's language.

At first the baby didn't make a sound."Its not crying..could this mean its..." Then a loud noise from the baby came.He was crying."Congradulations!Its a boy." They rapped him in a towel and gave him to Hinata who was totally releaved.She held him gently as the Akatsuki members started hugging each other like they acomplished soomething."Whats his name?" Itachi asked wanting to know about his nephew."Sousuke."A mysterious voice said.

Kaoru:Ok so that was totally wack but bear with me.

Sasuke:Review!

Info guide:you know what to do if you need help.

Happy b-days:

**Jessica( july 22)**

**Sasuke(july 23)**

**woot!**


	20. sousuke meets Sasuke!

Kaoru:Sorry it took me so long to update.I was being lazy.

**Sousuke meets Sasuke.**

Hinata was running in the night holding 2 year old Sousuke.You see when Sasuke came to save them, the Akatsuki disagreed with him and fougth for little Sousuke.They had grown to love the little Uchiha junior."Mommy, why are we running away from home?"Sousuke asked referring to the akatsuki's hideout.He thought that was his real home and family.He even grown to think Deidara was his real brother.Deidara always treated him like his own little brother."I wanna play with Dedawa-ni-kun." Hinata frowned.How the hell was he going to grow use to Sasuke,Haku and Mikoto."In the morning sweetheart, just get on my back ok?" Sousuke just noded and did as he was told.With that Hinata was able to move alot faster in the night time than before.Little did Hinata know that they were being followed by two Akatsuki members.Dei-kun and Sasori to be exzact."I wanna play with Sou-chan! I wanna play with him now! Dei-kun whined like a four-year-old.Sasori smacked the back of his head."Stop acting like an Idiot." Sasori yelled and Dei-kun just groaned.

**In Konoha**

Sasuke who was allowed to have a off day from work sat in his chair.He had to make another plan."Damn that older brother of mine!"Sasuke said slaming his hands on the table.Luckly the children weren't home.They were on a mission.Sasuke remebered when he attemted to save his wife and son.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Little brother.We meet again.I see you brought weapons.Thats a big no-no.I mean sure he is going to be evil but right now we wnat sou-chan to live like a baby and not a worrior.He needs to watch all thoes baby shows.Its a shame that he is not the only baby we have here in the house._

_**Somewhere In the Akatsuki's Hide out.**_

_On T.V, the blues clues guy was talking "Do you see a clue?" He asked.Dei-kun pointed tot the T.V. screaming "A clue! A clue!" Not even Sousuke was intrested in the blue dog or the show.Rita HIt Deidara's head."Deidara its for the baby not you!"She said.Rita draged hom out.Hinata laughed at there actions.She had "Shockers" so if she was to do anything bad it would shock her.So thats how things were"_

_"Anyways, little brother lets see how much you have growned."Itachi said.The went on thoes scales with the height thingy.Sasuke was 6'1 and Itachi was 6 foot tall."Ha!" Sasuke laughed."Lets get serious" Sasuke took out his sword."Ha! you fight with a sword now! You have a kekkie (?) genki and your fighting with a sword? What a loser."Itahi did his torture thing but sasuke used his sword to reflect it to a vase."Huh-Hey! is that my important vase you just broke?Oh I don't know how you reflected that but your going down for the count" Itachi said pissed.Just when he was aout to start fighting, Sasori pulled him down."Calm down.Sou-kun is sleeping.I have an easier way to handle this" He said.He looked over to Sasuke."Do you love your wife very much?" He asked pulling hinata to the front."Hinata!" Sasuke yelled."Smphe!" you couldn't understand what she said cuz her mouth was taped but she said "Sasuke!" Itachi freed himself from Sasori."I am the leader here! Anyways, leave or your wife ets killed."He looked at hinata and said."Sorry Hinata-chan" grabing her hair."We treated you nicely because of the baby.We didn't want my little heir coming out nasty looking so we didn't put much stress on you.Now we only need you for the breast feeding-" Itachi was cut of by Kisame and Dei-kun and they said "Which is very intresting to watch" They giggled."Yea that too, after the breast feeding is done, you will be treated like that four-eyes (kabuto)"Hinata's eyes widened."So Sasuke which is it?" Itachi said smirking.He looked at Hinata who told Him (sasuke) to save Sousuke but he coudn't let her die._

_He greited his teeth."here comes the dramatic part " the fellas said rolling their eyes."Foolish little brother..Bla..Blah..Blah.." was this guy still talking? Sasuke retreated.He hated going back home without bringing something back._

_**Flash Back Ends.**_

Naruto jumped through the windows to meet a depressed Sasuke.'_Sasuke is so emo'_' He thought."Sasuke, you should have told me.I would have helped out. Naruto said.Sasuke sipped his beer idnoring Naruto.He wanted to be the big man to take his brother down.there was a knock which turned into a scratch.Sasuke opened the door to see hinata and Sousuke."My mommy is tired" Sou-chan cried.Sasuke stared at his son...that was really his son.He was grown. He picked him up as Naruto brought Hinata in.

TBC!

Kaoru: Its probally wrong to start a story while one is in process becasue it slows things down, but I can't help it.I am goign to be ininshing this fic soon and starting another one. well2 other one.i HOPE it as much as a success as this one.Please look out for them and don't forget REVIEW!

P.s : sorry for the spelling mistakes.!


	21. Tsukiko

Kaoru:I'mm Back and ready to write!Enjoy!

**Tsukiko**

A week after Hinata and Sousuke had come back home everybody went to visit them and make them feel at home again.Neji, Haishi and Hanabi were over joyed to see Hinata doing well.When they saw a little boy latched around her leg, the became curious.The litte boy looked like a mini-version of our dear Itachi.Instead of being handsome like Itachi he was cute.Thouhg the little boy was cute, suspicions rose as to who the father was."Who is the little angel?"Ino asked, not only for herself but everybody eles in the room.Hinata looked down at her son who was tugging her kimono and smiled.She picked him up and from the nervousness he put his thumb in his mouth leaning his head on Hinata's shoulder staring at the adults."Aw, he is just so cute!" Sakura said pinching his cheek."This is Sousuke...Sasuke's son for thoes that wanted to know.He is not Itachi's.It just seemed that way becasue they look a like.I had him in me when I was kidnapped and had him over there." She heard a few sighs..relieved sighs.

**Elese Where**

Two grown men were sitting on a tree."I win...again" Sasori said."Damn you!" Dei-kun said after loosing seven times in a row.Yes they had been playing "I Declear War" seven times in a row.Who could blame them.They were as board as hell."Sasori-senpai" Dei-kun said giving respect to Sasori.He had been doing that alot lately."When are we going to carry on the plan?" Dei-kun asked."Tonight becasue I am tired of winning all these fucking games we play"Sasori said getting cranky.It was even a surprise that thoes cards which Sasori had stolen from a little kid had lasted them for the whole week.There were times when the boys just felt like ripping the cards up.The experience was hell for them.They felt poor.They hadn't shaved,They didn't have any money because Deidara had spend all the money in once day buying sweets, such as Twix,Hersheys,Snickers,cookies, lets just say he bought the whole candy store.The sad yet selfish part was that he ate all of it by himself..without Sasori.You can bet Sasori was mad becasue..well wouldn't you be mad if someone spend all the money you had to eat with on sweets and didn't share with you!Poor Sasori-kun!

The only way Sasori ever got food was from a little orphan child who would come by the tree and share the food she had with them.

_**Flash back**_

_A little girl came crying down to the tree where Sasori was resting.She caught his attention.She had scars and marks all over her body.In his eyes she looked about seven or eight.Sasori picked up a scent.Food.He looked to the left side of the girl and saw one baking and half a bread! That wasn't going to feed him! Sasori was a man with a big appitie."Where the hell is Deidara!" He screamed noticing his blonde **friend** was gone.The little girl looked up and stared at him.He looked thin and hungry."Minna-san" She said as she offered the plate to him, although that was all the meals she was getting that day.He looked like he needed it more than her.Sasori would have took it but his pride got the best of him."I don't need your pitty" He said_

_He didn't noticed that she was behind him plate in her hands.As he was about to lean back he felt her precences..his chakara was now working sowly due to the lack of training."What the hell!" He said as he switched positions.The girl giggle."Stupid girl" he said.She looked at him puzzled, then she relized why she climbed the tree."Minna-san" she said stratching out her arms with the plate in hand."No!" he said.She shifted closer to him until she got to his face.She took the bread and stuffed it in Sasori's mouth.Sasori's eyes widened but he took it in while folding his hands like a little boy who was being forces to eat salad."Do you know who I am?" He said but grabed the baking of her plate and ate that to._

_"A seven year old just fed you!" Dei-kun said laughing out loud.Startled the little girl fell over the tree, slowing relizing what was going on she cried not making a noise just crying silently.Sasori's eyes widened.He jumped down and caught her before she fell head first."Sasori-senpai is so heroic!"Dei-kun said stars in his eyes._

_When things settled down the three sat under the tree."Whats your name?" Sasori asked.Looking around for something, she pointed to the tree."Your name is Tree?" Dei-kun said.Sasori slaped him across the face."No you idiot!' Sasori said."Who names their child tree?" He asked Dei-kun." I would, She would be named Rita Tree-Incerts Deidara's last name-She would be named after Rita her mother!" He said dreaming of a certain akatsuki female member."Retard.Anyways are you dumb?(dumb as in can you talk)" He asked.Dei-kun gasped."Ok I know we are the akatsuki and we are suppose to be mean, but did you have to call her dumb..talk about being cold hearted." He said._

_Sasori slaped his head."I meant can she talk" He said."Ohhh then why didn't you say that?" Dei-kun said.Sasori was about to strangle Dei-kun until the girl giggled."So can you?" She shook no smiling."Minna-san" She siad."I think we will call you minna since thats the only thing you can say" Sasori said.She smiled and nodded."Man I'm tursty" Deidara said._

_Minna led them to a river where Dei-kun drank his heart out.He even went swiming."Tsukiko!" A hard voice called.The young girl gasped as fear showed in her eyes.Sasori noticed."Whats wrong?" He asked.She quickly got up and waved good bye.Sasori ran after her, when he caught up to the girl he hid behind a tree and watched her.She was getting beaten by a lady with a long thic stick.Sasori grew angered.Before he could jump to her rescue the lady pulled Tsukiko in using her hair as a leash making the poor girl cry.She didn't visit the next day._

**End Flash back.**

"Minna-san!" Tsukiko said.Both Sasori and Dei-kun looked down.They jumped down their cloak following them.The ravened haired girl smiled at them as she held out a plate.It held more food than before and she looked ver happy and healthy."Three grapes,three pices of bread, 3 baking and one apple!" Deidara said counting the food his eyes litting up!"Did you get in a fight for this?" Dei said.She blushed and nodded."Well you must be one hell of a fighter!" He said.They all dug in.

"Tsukiko!" A man called.She stoped eating as man came into view with three boys behind him.The all had black eyes and busted up lips."They boys told me you did this to them" He said pointing at the boys.She lowered her head.She noticed Sasori and Deidara gone and she began to cry."WHY YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" He said as he grabed his belt and was about to touch her when Sasori from behind kicked him passing him to Dei-kun who had made a clay coffin.He fell in and Sasori called out his puppets and they started playing Soccer with the coffin.Mean while Sasori was glaring at the little children who fled away.The guy fled when he found his escape.

"That is what you call a Dei-Sori combo"Dei-kun said proud."Again with the Gay name" Sasori said,

The girl smiled at them."Your coming with us"Sasori said surprising Dei-kun.Who knew Sasori had a soft side for little abused girls."You know Itachi won't let her stay" Dei-kun a little bit jealous that Sasori had a new friend."Trust me he will."Sasori said.Tsukiko hugged him."Ok lets not go that far" Sasori said."Stop huging me!" He yelled but she didn't stop."Group hug!" Dei-kun screamed as he joined them.When Tsukiko feel asleep the boys carried out their plans."Ready Dei"Sasori said."You bet Senpai!" He siad smirking.

Kaoru:New character!I just had to add her.I have an idea dealing with her and Sasori for he future and no its not perverted.They remind me of rin and and sesshomaru,and Jaken from Inuyasha.I just it would be cute!

Dei-kun:What took you so long!

Kaoru:Whatya mean?

Dei-kun:It took you years to update! I felt abandoned.

Kaoru:I'm sorry dei-kun.(hugs Dei-kun!)

Dei and Kaou:Please review!

P.S:Ok I usually read the Msn manga for Naruto on line but something happen to it and now I can't read it so if you read you naruto manga online please tell me what website!

P.PS um Tsukiko means moon child.It has something to do with the story in the future.REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_


End file.
